Forever in Darkness
by Mary C. Smith
Summary: Kagome has moved to a new place, she is also attending Crest Academy. What happens when a curse threatens her and her beloved InuYasha?
1. So it Begins

Forever in Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything related to the show. (Darn!)

This story is about your favorite gang! Kagome is at a new school, Crest Academy, at first things are great. Even her sister Kikyo (I hate Kikyo) is adjusting well. She even thinks a boy named InuYasha likes her. Unfortunately the school has some dark secrets, & Kagome is caught up in a 200-year-old curse! What's even more disturbing is the fact that Kagome thinks she has magic powers!

MCS: "Hi everyone! This is my first solo fan fiction story! I feel a little lonely without SG. I miss her! For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, SG is my neighbor and friend. She's also a fan fiction member. We write InuYasha stories together.(Look for the story "Looking Thru"!) I hope you like it!"

CHAPTER 1: So it Begins

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kagome shrieked at her mother. Terrible news had just befallen her. They were moving! "How could you do this to me? My whole life is here! I have good grades, a boyfriend, and no criminal record!" That last one was half true, Kagome only didn't have a record because she was never caught. Nothing big, just vandalism. "WHY?"

"I got a new job, it pays so much more. Besides, we need a new start."

"You mean Kikyo needs a new start!" Kagome said viciously. Her younger fraternal twin sister was flunking all of her classes. "I need to stay!"

"Shut up Kagome!" yelled Kikyo from her room. She had set her fashion magazine on her bed and walked into the living room. "Mom, I think it'd be fun to move. I hate Ohio, New York will be a lot more fun."

"Good to see someone agrees. Kagome, I have most of your things packed. We're leaving tomorrow. Say good-bye to your friends."

"You mean boyfriend," snickered Kikyo. "Kagome has no other friends besides him."

"See Kags," said their mom. "You'll be able to make new friends. Hopefully grow out of this gothic stage," Kagome was a Goth. for a while, her mom just kept telling herself she'd grow out of it.

Outside Kagome's house.

"Oh Hojo!" she cried. "I'll miss you!"

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll visit you, my dad has frequent flyer miles."

"I won't even speak to a boy! You're my one and only!" Then she kissed him, still crying.

The next day was awful. Kagome got sick on the plane ride, they also charged for a meal. Which irritated Kagome because the food tasted like it belonged in a waste treatment center. Also, there was hardly any food in the meal. They finally arrived at their new home at sunset.

"Look at that hottie!" Kikyo said pointing to a kid that was skate boarding. His silver hair glinted in the sun. "Wouldn't mind getting next to him!"

"I miss Hojo!" sobbed Kagome. She looked at the boy, he did a jump and she saw the bottom of his board. It said: InuYasha. "I like that name."

"I saw him first!" said Kikyo.

"I don't care!"Kagome wasn't interested.

"What about your precious Tojo?"

Kagome socked Kikyo in the gut. Kikyo rolled over in pain. Kagome looked at the house. "I call the biggest room!" She ran to claim the room. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. Staring at her was a man. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Shh! Quiet or they will hear you. They have ears everywhere! You can stop them! You are chosen!" Then the man disappeared. Kagome's mom ran up the stairs to her.

"Honey! Are you okay? I heard you scream!"

"I-I- I saw a spider," Kagome said weakly. What could she say? The man was gone. If Kagome told her mom she'd probably send her to a physciatric ward.

"Drama Queen!" said Kikyo."She just wants attention."

Did I imagine it? Thought Kagome. Maybe the stress of the move has affected me. On the other hand my arm hurts from where he grabbed me. What did he mean when he said I'm chosen? I'm just an average 15 year old. Who's about to have the worst 1st day of school in her life. Oh well. Kikyo doesn't know I gave all of her clothes to good will.


	2. Chapter 2

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 2: Crest Academy

Disclaimer 2: If you recognize anything I don't own it! (I don't want to get sued.)

MCS: "Hey everybody! Sorry the last chappie sucked. I was having a "blah" day. I hope this one is better. I LOVE the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer! My mom got me the limited edition all season giant box set with bonus material. (We had to order it from Europe, it wasn't in the U.S. It never will be.) This is kinda like it!"

"Wake up you lazy pig!" yelled Kagome throwing a pillow at Kikyo's head. "If you sleep in any later we're going to be late!" she grumbled. She had tripped and hurt her leg earlier, this wasn't going to be a good day.

"I'm up! Stop yelling in my ear! I was having a dream about me being a queen. You got to be my slave!"

"How lucky of me!" snarled Kagome. A few minutes later she was sitting at the breakfast table. She heard Kikyo yell.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KAGOME!" That was Kagome's clue to run out of her house as fast as she could.

Bus stop

"Hey!" yelled a girl in a black shirt that read: HARD TO GET, HARDER TO KEEP. "You new?"

"Yeah, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Sango, you moved into the old Kennison's place. Was that other girl your sister?"

"I'd like to think of her as a science experiment gone horribly wrong. What's the deal with the InuYasha kid?" Kagome wanted to slap herself, how dare she betray Hojo?

"Oh, his dad owns practically half of the town. He has an older half brother named Sesshomaru, he's only a grade ahead of us. He's a trouble maker, a bunch of arrests. He's a playboy."

"Oh, what's the school like? I want to know if it's going to be a total drag or not."

"You'll love it! It's the only public school that has an Academy in its name. It was built like, tons of years ago. Also, I heard a rumor that there are secret passages. I thought a fellow goth would love to hear that!" Kagome was wearing all black and had blood red lipstick on. She piled on mascara. "Hey, looks like your sister is going to be in the popular crowd," Kikyo was running to the stop. She looked very pretty, and very high maintenance. She hit Kagome in the gut.

"That's for my missing clothes! Your plan back fired though because mom is now taking me to buy loads of new clothes. You still have that hideous black wardrobe."

School

Crest Academy's giant coat of arms was hanging above the door way. This was the first day of school, which was the unholy day for all students. Kagome and Sango had become great friends on the bus. Kikyo was slowly clawing her way up the ranks of popularity.(Unfortunately.) Meanwhile something very dark was happening on the 3rd floor.

3rd floor

"You're back! If he finds out you're here you'll die!" the woman walked over to the man. He slapped her. "Oww! What's wrong?"

"You lied to me. You've been seeing him again, I know!"

"What are you talking about? You're crazy! Let me go! Get away from me!" She turned and tried to run but he grabbed her, he wouldn't let go of her.

"NO! Tell me how unfaithful you were! You don't even love him! Tell me all of the things you did with him! Say the words!"

"NO! Listen, I never did anything! Let me leave! I can't hurt you! You know I can't! We have too much history! I care about you too much! I have to tell you the truth... I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"He's corrupted you. I have to set you free."

"YOU CRAZY JERK! I'm through being nice, LET ME GO! My-," she stopped. The shots from the gun echoed. She fell to the ground slowly. Her blood was seeping into the floor. "I hope you understand the consequences of what you've done."

Back to Kagome

"Sango, did you hear something?" Kagome felt odd, she shivered. She had a horrible feeling something wasn't right.

"No, what do you mean?'

"It sounded like a gunshot, come on!" Kagome started running, her body somehow guided her through hall ways she had never seen before. Sango ran to keep up with her. Suddenly Kagome collided with a kid on a skateboard. "AHHHHHHH!" SMASH! Kagome's head was spinning. She looked at the boy. "Are you okay?'

"AM I OKAY? YOU STUPID WENCH! YOU SNAPPED MY SKATEBOARD IN HALF! WHY ARE YOU EVEN RUNNING IN THE FIRST PLACE? DON"T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?"

"HEY!" growled Kagome. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SKATEBOARDING IN THE SCHOOL? IDIOT!" He stared at her awkwardly. "Forget you, I have to see something!" Kagome continued running. Sango ran to the boy, out of breath.

"Hey InuYasha! Where did she go? I swear I've been here for years and she knows this school better than me, and this is her first day!"

"Oh, a new kid. I guess she's okay looking."

"Too late, I warned her about you. Besides, she has a boyfriend already. Long distance relationship."

"How long?"

"Ohio."

"It'll fall apart. Then I'll be there to pick up where he left off."

"You perv!" Then Sango and InuYasha ran in pursuit of Kagome. They finally caught up with her at the staircase to the 3rd floor. "There you are! What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, something is off."

"Oh god we have a nut case!" said InuYasha. "Good thing crazy is in!" Suddenly two dead bodies fell down the stairs, on top of our trio!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed together.

MCS: "Ooooooohhhhhh, scary. Can you imagine how psychologically damaged they'll be? I feel bad."

Kags: "YOU wrote it."

MCS: "Well, uh... shuddup! See you next chappie! The plot will get thicker as Kagome realizes a scary curse has marked her and her friends! Can she save them? Also, InuYasha reveals his demon side!


	3. Chapter 3

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 3: The pattern of deadly love

Disclaimer 3: If you recognize it I don't own it!

MCS: "Hey! Loyal people! I'm writing this directly after chapter2! If you like Buffy you'll love this!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in unison. Everyone heard the horrific screams from all over the school. They ran to see what had happened. Suddenly everyone was screaming. The headmaster walked over to the kids. He kicked the dead bodies off of them. (A little insensitive if you ask me.)

"Are you kids okay? Please don't sue!" Kagome passed out, InuYasha caught her before she hit the ground.

Kagome looked around. (' means that the character is thinking.) 'Am I dead? Where am I? This is the school, but where is Sango? Why is everybody in old clothing?'

It was a scene straight out of the 1800's. There were police men looking at a dead body. Kagome walked over to see it. It was a girl, she looked pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She had a gunshot wound, fatal. The policeman shook his head,

"It's a shame. I knew Laurie since she was a little girl, pretty. She was so kind."

"Who killed her?" asked a deputy.

"Her husband, we have him in our custody now. I hope they fry him, the jury will all know who Laurie was. Everyone knew Laurie."

"LAURIE!" yelled a man. "Please officer, is there anything I can do? Laurie was my best friend!"

"I'm sorry Allen. She's gone."

Kagome walked over to the body, suddenly it came alive and grabbed her arm. "HELP ME KAGOME!"

"Kagome!" Kagome opened her eyes. InuYasha was staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out, that's what happened! After you got Sango and me crushed by dead bodies!" Kagome looked scared, that wasn't a dream?

"Actually I'm okay," said Sango walking into the room. "It wasn't me who screamed like a girl."

"I NEVER SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL!" InuYasha yelled.(That's a crushing blow to his masculinity.)

"Sure. We have got out of our 5,6, and 7 period. All we have to do is see the school psychiatrist. No big deal," InuYasha and Kags mouths dropped. They were the only ones who had a problem with this. InuYasha hated shrinks and Kagome was afraid of mental hospitals.

They shared this with Sango. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just don't say you wanted to be a florist or that you like to murder people. (Supposedly, if you want to be a florist you're crazy. I'm not sure I believe it.) I found out who the victims are, what's weird is that they didn't even know each other. The dude shot the girl, then he somehow spontaneously combusted."

"Shot? Wait a minute!" Kagome told them about her dream. Sango stared at her like she was crazy. InuYasha had an odd look in his eye. "I'M NOT CRAZY! You 2 are going to help me!"

"Okay," Sango said, InuYasha nodded. "Want me to look up any past murders in the school?"

"Perfect, InuYasha, be careful."

"Why?"

"Nothing," the truth was that Kagome saw a mysterious black aura around InuYasha & Sango. What was worse was that the same aura appeared around her.

Outside Kag's house

'I couldn't tell them about the aura. They already think I'm a little crazy to begin with. What is going on?' "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

"I know, Kagome turned around. She froze.

"You're that crazy guy from before! What do you mean you know?"

"You aren't like other girls, you're different... you're chosen. Crest Academy isn't what it seems, in it is the portal of darkness. If it opens creatures and all evil forces from hell will be unleashed into the world. You're the guardian of the world, you need to kill evil and stop the portal from opening. Something dark is coming, only you can stop it. You are now endowed with magic powers. You are a witch and a huntress now. Your spell book will find you."

"What if I don't want to be a guardian?"

"You don't have a choice. This is your destiny," then the man vanished. Kagome was shocked. Her mom and sister rushed outside.

"Oh Kagome!" yelled her mom. "My poor baby! I heard all about it! Don't worry, it's going to be all right."

"Is she going to the nut house, cause that's what I'm telling everyone," Kikyo said.

"Hush! Can't you see that you're sister has been through a trauma?"

"It's all about her! My first day went great! My outfit was perfect and I'm officially popular, no one cares about it because Kaggy saw some dead people! I hate you guys!" Kikyo ran away.

"Oh baby! It's okay!" Their mother rushed after her. Kagome understood, Kikyo was always playing their mom. She sat on her step when she heard her gothic ring tone from her cell phone.

"Hey! It's Sango! You're not going to believe what I've found out. Apparently every 20 years there's a murder in the same way. That's not all, I found a clip of film from the security camera," then Sango played the voices of the two kids. (Back in chapter 2.) "Something freaky is going on here. The first murder happened 200 years ago. You were right. Laurie was killed by her husband. This is scary."

"You have no idea. Okay, we'll set up a meeting tomorrow, the three of us. I have to tell you guys something. Bye."

Kagome couldn't get to sleep, the strange man's words were stuck in her head. _It's your destiny._ Why? Why was she chosen? She didn't know the first thing about fighting. This was going to blow up in her face.

MCS: "Told ya it was like Buffy. I adore that show! Something bad is going to happen to our trio. They discover the deadly secret behind the 200 year old curse. A secret... that winds up having them chained to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 4: Saving friends and the call of doom

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MCS: "Hey! Thank you all for the great reviews! I was worried that my first chappie had stunk! I'm in a school club call Power of the Pen, it's a writing club. I'm submitting 2 of my short gothic stories to their magazine.( It's for the p/p clubs in the whole state! I hope I get mine in!) Let's cross our fingers!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're telling us you're some kind of super witch?" Sango looked skeptical.

"It's the truth! This can't all be a coincidence!" Kagome glared.

"I believe you," InuYasha said. "If it's not true we're sending you to the happy hotel!"

"SHHHH!" hissed the office aid. The old woman slid her glasses up her nose, they went back down. "QUIET! (That wasn't quiet, HYPOCRITE!) You are each to see Mr.Lensback in a few minutes, separately," then a voice nastier than last week's garbage rang out.

"I didn't think they allowed vermin in this school!" That's right, kikyo. She waltz over to our trio. "Well hello Sango! How's your little brother doing? I hear he'll get out for good behavior in 8 years!" Then she laughed her hideous laugh, a mirror shattered. Kikyo whined to her popular friends. "Why does that keep happening to me?" She turned around, Sango grabbed a shard of glass and was about to stab Kikyo. (YAY!) She stopped herself. (That was sad to write but I can't have Sango go away on murder charges. Although how anyone can say Kikyo is a human being is beyond me.)

"She's not worth it," said Sango. So instead she grabbed a straw and hawked the biggest loogie ever in Kikyo's hair.

"What was that about?" asked Kagome.

"My brother is in juvie for assault charges. He was framed."

"Sango! Your time to see Mr. Lensback!" Sango walked into his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later

"Mr. InuYasha! Your turn!" InuYasha walked into the room.

'How weird,' wondered Kagome. 'Sango didn't come back to see me. In fact, I don't think I saw her come out at all. Maybe I should make sure InuYasha's okay.' Kagome crept near the door. She tripped and her hand caught her on the door. Originally the door said: Al Lensback. But with Kagome's hand on the door it read: Al Len (Allen). "Allen! When put together this reads, Allen's back! Why do I have a creepy feeling this guy and the Allen from the past have a connection?" Suddenly a green light flashed in front of Kagome's eyes. She turned around, she heard the door creek open behind her.

"Perfect, I was about to call for you Miss Kagome. Step into my office," what choice did she have?

"So," said Kagome. There wasn't much to say. She had just seen two dead people.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," then he left the room. Kagome looked at his desk, two papers caught her eye. The first one was so old it was barely legible.

Dear Allen,

It's time to tell you wonderful news! I'm getting married! This is the best day of my life! I love him so much! I want you to attend the wedding, things haven't been the same since I moved. I hear you're moving here too! Remember when we dated? That was a disaster! I'm glad we both agreed to see other people! You are my oldest and dearest friend, please say you'll attend!

From,

Laurie M. Breckingsheld

The next one made Kagome want to run.

Possession is very hard to accomplish. First, you must have a spirit. If you need to trap a spirit trap one. Be warned, the spirit will live in torment and pain until it is freed. If the spirit is poorly taken out of the host the host will burn from the inside.

"I see you've been snooping in my things," Mr. Lensback's voice was twisted. "Not a very nice trait," he suddenly appeared behind his desk, in front of Kagome.

"What are you doing with these papers?" Kagome asked, trying to distract him. Her eyes quickly darted towards the door, she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Why wouldn't I, **_they're mine._**" Kagome rushed towards the door. She grabbed the handle just as he said. "Lock!" the door suddenly locked. Kagome jiggled the handle, trying desperately to escape. "Don't worry, your death will only hurt a little," Kagome looked for any way to escape. She opened the closet door. In it she saw InuYasha and Sango, bound and gagged with rope. She was hit in the back of her head, she passed out.

MCS: "Should I end it here with a cliff hanger and purposely not write for weeks on end? NO WAY! I can't do that to you guys."

Kagome opened her eyes. She was on the 3rd floor. She was chained to the ground, InuYasha and Sango were chained too. Sango tried to break out of her chains.

"There you are Kags! I was beginning to think you were in a coma! Why the heck didn't you come to help me? I was screaming my head off while Mr. Psycho-ciatrist bound me with a rope!"

"I never heard you screaming! He must've used a spell to make it seem like everything was fine!"

"I'm going to rip him apart when I get out of these," growled InuYasha. Kagome and Sango stared at their friend, he looked different. (Picture InuYasha in his half-demon form.)

"I never told you two this but, I'm a half demon."

"No way!" said Sango. "That is sooo cool, is Sesshomaru a half demon too?"

"No, he's a full demon. All demons are able to disguise themselves as humans, we can show are true form whenever we want. I figure I might as well considering Kagome's a witch."

"Good to see you're all awake. Now the fun can begin," Allen appeared before them. "You're going to ask why. I'll tell you. I loved Laurie so much, every minute we were dating I took as a blessing. Then she moved, we couldn't make it work so she dumped me, I was heart broken. When I got that letter my true nature showed, I was a twisted homicidal psycho killer. She acted like she was leaving him. He corrupted her, so I shot her and used magic to frame her husband. I wanted her to keep suffering, so every 20 years my crime is replayed. I possess the boys and Laurie possesses the girls. However, when I found out that a guardian was here I couldn't resist! I'd be famous in the underworld! So I'm once again going to repeat my crime with the guardian and the half breed! Sango, I'll shoot you and make it look like a love triangle gone horribly wrong," then he laughed his psychotic laugh.

"You nut job!" yelled Kagome trying to break free. He held his hand towards her, Kagome couldn't control her body anymore! He made her and InuYasha move closer together. Suddenly he turned into a black aura! (Chapter 3.) He wrapped himself into InuYasha. Kagome was possessed too!

Sango looked at her friends, anything, that could help them. She looked around, she noticed a battle axe that had just fallen on the ground."Well usually swords are my thing but when in Rome!" She dove towards the axe, yes! She quickly freed herself, but how to help her friends? Without thinking she charged at them, knocking them to the ground. Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily. "That you Kags?"

"Yeah, InuYasha?"

"Well, you're too pesky to kill," said InuYasha's voice. He was still possessed! "So I guess I'll have to use the half breed's powers," he whipped out a sword. "WIND SCAR!" Kagome and Sango didn't have time to move. They were going to be killed! Suddenly the green light appeared in front of Kagome. She looked at it closer, it was a spell book! It had absorbed the blow! It floated to her and flipped to a page. "Too bad you won't live long enough to say the spell!"

"Kagome, I'll keep him distracted! You say that spell!" Sango started battling him. It was really hard(it is InuYasha's powers).

"Demon of hate,

Now you shall die,

Your death is late,

Now here my cry,

From my friend I now expel,

I send you demon,

BACK TO HELL!"

"NO!" cried the demon. He was being forced out of InuYasha's body. "YOU'RE JUST CHILDREN! I'VE BEEN AROUND FOR CENTURIES!" Then he was sucked into the ground. He left a nasty mutant green puddle on the floor. They all crowded around the puddle.

"EEWWW," said Sango. "I'm not cleaning that!" She and InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"WHAT! I'm not cleaning it!"

"You said the spell," said InuYasha.

"But-I- I have a solution! Let the janitor earn his money!" They all started laughing. Suddenly a pale girl stood before them, it was Laurie!

"Thank you for freeing me, all of you."

"No problem," said Sango. "That dude takes stalking to a whole new level."

"That's true. He was the only person I had before I moved. I realized I needed to move on. Good bye!" then she disappeared.

Kagome's house.

"Bye Sango! Thanks for telling your mom to drive me home!"

"Anytime! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

Kagome smiled, maybe this move was a good thing. She slowly walked into her house. Her mom walked over to her, "Hi Kaggy. How was school?"

"Magical," said Kagome.

"Was that girl a friend of yours?" She asked as she mixed the cookie dough. Kagome grabbed the spoon and licked it.

"Yeah, her name is Sango," her mother took the spoon out of her grasp.

"Don't eat that, you could get sick. Well, it's nice to hear that you've made a friend. Kikyo's made a lot of friends. They're already talking about some fall formal."

"That sounds just like her, I've gotta make a call. Tell me when the cookies are done!"

"Okay, I still don't get how your sister can eat 9 cookies and be as skinny as a stick. She ate them all last time."

"I don't know," said Kagome. The truth was that she did know, Kikyo used laxatives when she thought she over ate. It was hilarious to see how long she'd be in the bathroom.

Outside Kag's house

Laurie's words played on over and over in her head. Kagome thought about her life here, she knew what she had to do.

"Hojo, it's me," then she said the most deadly words in the world of dating. "**_We need to talk._**" As she told Hojo she'd heard Kikyo's scream from all the way outside.

"WHAT NASTY THING IS IN MY HAIR? MOM!"

MCS: "Tee hee! Thought we needed a little humor. Also, if Kikyo just now noticed Sango's super loogie imagine how much time it had to harden. Eww! This is not the end of the story. Think of it as a show. Chappie 5 coming soon!"

Sesshomaru: "Where was I during these first chappies? If I don't come in soon someone is going to pay."

MCS: "-gulp-. Your wish is my command. The next episode is about accepting others. WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME! Sorry, I'll turn down the drama.


	5. Episode 2

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 5: Episode 2

disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it!

MCS: "Hey everybody! I'm so upset because it's Monday! I just got off of a 3-day weekend. Did you know Monday is the day that most heart attacks occur on? I think we should use the Garfield method and ban Mondays! (Garfield the cartoon cat.) Tomorrow I'll turn in my p/p stories. I have it Tuesdays and Thursdays. See ya!"

Near the portal of darkness

A black cloaked man slowly walked in a circle. He threw black dust on the ground and chanted the dark language, suddenly a fairly large black vortex appeared. A blond woman behind him spoke.

"Is that the famous portal of darkness? Cause I gotta tell ya, not really living up to the hype. This thing looks like it can't even summon a troll."

"No," came the frigid voice. "This isn't even a fraction of the portal. For the portal to be summoned I need a lot more power."

"Dang, you're the strongest demon in 2 universes."

"Actually 5," then he smiled a sinister smile. "But if my plan unfolds correctly the portal will open, and I will become king of this world. Imagine it, all humans enslaved and forced to work for us. Endless misery and torment!"

"Sounds wonderful, one problem, you can't open it. Millions of demons have tried, and each one has had the same fate, death," then she looked over her french manicured nails.

"Has anyone ever told you you're too negative?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're too positive?"

"If they did I'd have killed them. These smaller versions of the portal will play a big part in my plan."

"How so? These things barely give off any evil readings, I can hardly sense it, and you know I can sense any evil."

"These portals are like a toxin, if anyone is too near to them it will infect them. I'm going to keep the side effects a surprise. Also, if you can hardly sense them, that means that a low level witch can't sense them at all. They'll be invisible to her. Like, for example, **_the new guardian._**

"I don't want to go to school!" whined Kikyo at the breakfast table. "I have a history test 5th period, it's only the 2nd day!" Kikyo was, like everyone at Crest Academy, stuck in Summer mode. She would much rather be at the mall with her friends than doing homework. (Not that she actually did homework, she paid nerds to do it.)

"Stop whining you slacker!" said Kagome. She was actually ready to go back to school, she couldn't wait to see Sango and InuYasha again. She could hardly get to sleep last night, Allen's face haunted her. At least with her friends she'd feel safer. "Oh my god! What is in your hair!"

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" yelled Kikyo, after that nasty loogie she had become paranoid about her hair. She glared at Kagome. "You freaky little goth! You're just jealous because I'm popular and you're a black-wearing freak! No one at this school likes gothic kids!"

"Mom! You're going to let her say that?" asked Kagome.

"Well, it's true,' said her mother from behind her morning paper. "Can't you just wear pink like all the other girls? The moms that I met from the P.T.A. agree with me, it's kind of scary."

"So you want me to be like every other nail-painting, boy-gossiping, ditzy-pink wearing clone on the Earth?" said Kagome angrily. "Guess what Mom? Not gonna happen! I'm an individual, that just happens to be very dark," she stormed out of the house, not giving her mother time to react. She was happy she had chosen an extremely dark outfit and makeup. She was even more satisfied to see Sango was too. "Hey Sango!"

"Hey Kags! What's up?"

"My mom is trying to run my life! She thinks being gothic is poisoning my mind!"

"Oh my god! De jau vu! My mom was a complete freak at breakfast today! I swear something is going on! Well, today is going to be awesome. We once again have our 5th, 6th, and 7th period. Because Mr. Lensback has "left for personal reasons". A.K.A we totally kicked him back to hell! I heard that we're in a class with all goths! PERFECT! You're going to get along great with everyone! This is the greatest thing that has ever happened!"

But as we all know, when something good usually happens, strings are attached. (At least they are when there is a giant portal of darkness beneath your school.

MCS: "Sorry this was short. I thought I'd give you guys a break after long chapter 4. Well, nothing is going on with me. It's 6:00 A.M. on Tuesday, I can't wait untill power of the pen!"

InuYasha: "Freak."

MCS: "Be nice! Or else I'll make embarrassing things happen to you!"


	6. Chapter 6

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 6: Classification

disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. However I do own the character Millie! I made her up! Completely mine!(Smeagle voice.) The precious character.(I also own all of the goth kids besides Kagome and Sango.)

MCS: "Hey everybody! It's Wednesday! I'm really sad because our p/p meeting got cancelled. Oh well, we still have the Thursday one! I read the funniest fanfic ever!"

Kikyo: "No one cares about you! Get back to the story!"

MCS: "Remind me to make awful things happen to you!"

Crest Academy

"Hey guys!" said InuYasha as he skated by.

"I thought I broke that," said Kagome.

"Oh, I have a hundred of these. All I have to do is press a button and I can get another one."

"AND YOU FREAKED OUT AT ME!" yelled Kagome.

"God, what's your problem?" asked InuYasha. Suddenly an evil glint appeared in his eye. Sango made "do it and I'll kill you" motions behind Kagome's back. "Oh, I see."

"You don't know anything!" said Kagome irritably. InuYasha had this way of pressing all of her buttons. She stomped off. Sango looked at InuYasha sideways.

"Why would you do that?" She demanded.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't pull that crap on me. I've known you for forever!"

"When'd she break up with the loser?"

"Last night, and you're not going to hassle her! Got it?"

"I can't make any promises. After all, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that!"

"EWWW! GROSS! INUYASHA! IF I HEAR ONE THING ABOUT YOU HITTING ON KAGOME I'LL KILL YOU!" then Sango ran to catch up to Kagome. InuYasha muttered as he followed her.

"God they were moody. Are all the girls I know p.m.s.ing today?"

Inside the school: lunch

"Hey Sango?" asked Kagome. She was holding her lunch tray and standing around.

"Yeah? Oh, we sit over here," she said pointing to the gothic table.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Kagome was talking about the fact that all of the other groups were sitting as far away from the goth kids as possible. They were totally classified.

"I thought I was just imaging that. Weird. Let me introduce you to the group. This is Asa," Asa was wearing black and a signature color, blue. Next was Millie, she was wearing black and a light purple. Charlie was wearing black and electric green. E.T.C.

"Hey," said Kagome.

"Hey," said Millie. "We have the same class next. Chemistry, the teacher is a total loser who gives you a higher grade if you wear pink. He said my outfit was a disgrace to girls everywhere. Sango, did you hear about that freaky P.T.A. lady? She's trying to stamp out goths everywhere. She wants to ban wearing black, and forbid gothic music in the schools."

"No way! I'll get my dad to fix this!"

Kagome couldn't say anything, she didn't know ½ of the people that they were talking about. Millie must've picked up on this because after lunch she said, "I'll walk you to your locker. We can talk about all of the stuff that you've missed."

Kaggy's locker

"Thank you so much," said Kagome opening her locker. Suddenly a very thick book fell out. "Are you okay!"

"Chill, it barely hit me," said Millie picking it up. Kagome cringed, she felt like an idiot. Why had she brought her spell book to school? Now Millie would think that she was a freak.

"Here's your... spell book?" said Millie.

"Umm, it was a gift from my aunt!" said Kagome taking it back. She put it in her locker, she was so embarrassed. She didn't give Millie a chance to speak, she ran away. She didn't want to go to chemistry, so she went to the school roof.

Kagome was sitting on the roof, wondering if she had made a mistake. She breathed heavy. She heard a voice behind her.

"You gonna jump?" it was a heavenly voice. Kagome thought it sounded alone, like a wolf.

"Huh? Oh, NO! Why would you think that?" she turned around and faced the boy. He had silver hair and was tall. He was probably only a grade ahead of her.

"Well, you're on the roof. Also, you look like you're really depressed. You probably have something to live for, then again, your life. If you want it to end I don't think I should stop you."

"Please tell me you're not with the crisis intervention people. Because I gotta tell you, you're persuasive talk sucks. No, I'm not jumping, I'm here because I'm afraid I made a fool of myself."

"You shouldn't care what people think."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Then what kind of advice is that?" asked Kagome. Man, this dude really was the quiet type.

"I'm a walking hypocrite so do as I say and not as I do. I'm blowing off a study hall, you?"

"Chemistry," said Kagome disgustedly. "What's your name?"

"You don't need to know it," then he walked away. Kagome got back just as chemistry was ending. Millie walked out, she smiled at Kagome.

"Hey! Where did you go?"

"I had to think about some things. How long do I have detention?" Kagome groaned.

"You don't have it, I told the teacher you felt sick. He was so busy he didn't think I was lying. About that spell book," Kagome felt nervous. "How long have you been a practicing witch?"

"2 days," admitted Kagome. "How did you know it was a spell book?"

"I've been around so many that I guess I just know one when I see it. I've been practicing witch craft for a year now. I mean, real magic. If you want I could show you some spells. Tonight at my house?" Millie asked. She took her finger and ran it through her blond hair with black streaks in it. "My Gran owns a magic shop. You can come there," then she handed Kagome a slip of paper with the address on it. "Come on! Our cool all goth study hall is next!"

"Awesome," said Kagome . They walked into the study hall. Sango waved and motioned for them to sit by her. They did, Sango whispered.

"This is a little weird. InuYasha and a jock are in this class, I thought it was all goths."

"SANGO!" hissed the teacher. "You are not to talk during this study hall! You have 2 detentions!"

"TWO? Whispering is supposed to get a warning!"

"I will say what offenses get warnings! I am the adult!" A few minutes later the jock whispered to InuYasha. "Mr. Kelnin. Talking is not allowed, you have 2 more warnings. Ah, what the heck, you can talk. Good luck at the game on Friday!" Sango's face turned red from anger. Sango never knew when to shut up, this was a weakness and a strength. She would always say what was on her mind.

"Excuse me!" she said walking up to the female teacher. "WHY IS IT THAT WHEN I WHISPER I GET A WARNING BUT WHEN HE WHISPERS HE GETS OFF EASY? AM I IMAGINING THIS? CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO ME? WELL? CAN YOU?"

"Go back to your seat Sango, now," said the teacher threateningly.

"No," said Sango defiantly.

'What is she doing?' thought Kagome frantically. 'If she keeps this up she'll get expelled. Something isn't right here, all of this is connected. I can feel it. God Sango, sit down! Please!'

In the end it was Asa who stopped it. He walked up to Sango and whispered in her ear. Kagome couldn't hear what it was. Sango calmed down. She walked back to her seat.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved. It was very rude of me," forced Sango. You could tell she choked the words out. Then she forced what looked like a smile.

Suddenly two burly men walked in, they marched over to Asa's desk. One of them spoke.

"Say good-bye Asa. We're taking you away. We have reason to believe that you are planning a protest against the new president of the P.T.A. For your defiance you will be taken to a remote location for further questioning," then they forcibly started to drag him out of the room. All of the goth kids reacted. They jumped on the men and started to yell.

"HEY! Let Asa go!"

"Get off of him! He hasn't done anything!"

"This isn't legal! You're defying his rights!"

"What happened to freedom of speech? You can't take him away for protesting!" The burly men motioned for the jock and InuYasha. The jock started ripping kids off of the men. InuYasha pulled the jock away just as he was about to get Sango and Kagome. He barked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Let the kid go!" one of the burly men laughed and threw InuYasha like he weighed nothing. InuYasha crashed into the wall. He passed out. The men looked at the kids with a "stop or you're next" look. They couldn't get off of them faster. They all watched, terrified and powerless as the men dragged Asa away. The teacher acted like nothing had happened.

"Okay children, see you tomorrow."

"This is insane!" said Sango. "InuYasha's passed out in a corner, Asa's been taken prisoner by the P.T.A., and I have two detentions! We have to find out what's going on!"

Kagome looked at the other classrooms. In each one there was a specific group. She knew why InuYasha and that kid were in their class. They were there to keep them in line, stop them from rebelling. They were also classifying them. Kagome wanted to be wrong, that it was all just coincidence, or a nightmare. But in her heart she knew she was wrong. She remembered a phrase she had heard last year: Divide and conquer.

MCS: "AH! And you thought your school had some twisted teachers! What's going on? Well, I know but I'm not telling. It's snowing outside, it looks so pretty. I hope I have a snowday so I can write instead of go to school. Knowing my retarded school district I'll never have a snowday."

InuYasha: "I thought that chappie sucked. You left me passed out in a corner!"

MCS: "That raises a question for my readers, how were they able to do that? After all, InuYasha is just as powerful as he is in the series."


	7. Chapter 7

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 7: Something isn't right

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.

MCS: "Ahh! Where we last left off the teacher was psychotic! Inu had passed out, and Asa was dragged away!"

School

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome running towards her friend. The teacher stepped in front of her.

"Your friend will be taken to the nurse. GO TO CLASS!" Kagome obeyed, she wanted to resist but after what had happened she knew it wouldn't do any good. Sango ran up to her.

"This is awful! I feel like a jerk!"

"Why?"

"Asa, he-it wasn't him who organized the protest. It was me, he was covering for me. They took him away because of me! He whispered in my ear while I was arguing. He told me they found out and if I wasn't in trouble I could still do the protest."

"Are you gonna?" asked Kagome. She wouldn't mention that Sango hadn't told her at all.

"I was going to tell you about it in study hall. Then I got yelled at," Kagome's heart lightened. So Sango was going to tell her. "We're meeting at Millie's Grandma's shop. Want the address?"

"She gave it to me already, she wanted me to come over to practice spells."

"She's a real witch too?"

"Yeah, we gotta hurry or we'll miss our bus!"

Kagome's house

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Kagome. She remembered that she was upset at her mother. She ran up the stairs and stopped cold. Something was in her room! She could hear scraping noises. She grabbed a lamp and opened the door. "YAHH!"

"AHHH!" screamed her mother. "Kagome?"

"Mom? Sorry, I thought you were a ... burglar!" She was going to say that she thought she was a demon but that would scare her even more. "What are you doing-," said Kagome when she stopped cold. Her closet was open, no longer were her cool gothic clothes in it, instead there were pink, good-girl outfits. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Calm down Kagome, this was supposed to be a surprise. I went to the P.T.A. meeting, they suggested this to me. It's time you started acting like a normal girl. I have your bad clothes locked in a box. You are never to wear gothic clothing again. You will also show me what you are going to wear each morning before you leave."

"That stupid P.T.A.! They took Asa away!" Kagome was surprised that her mom knew who Asa was.

"I know, he was a trouble maker. He'll be out of questioning once he tells us what he knows. Trouble makers need to be delt with accordingly. We are going to win this war."

"WHAT WAR? You're talking about teenagers here! Not criminals! Who cares if they want to be gothic? Can't you learn to accept people?"

"No, I can't. You need to conform. Be like everyone else. We've set up a counseling center for those who want to change their gothic ways. You are going there in an hour. I will be back in an hour," then Kagome's mom pushed her into her room and quickly closed the door. Kagome tried to get out, her mom had locked it from the outside!

"MOM! LET ME OUT!" she heard nothing. "Okay, this is very bad. I know! The window!" she ran to her bedroom window. She had a window and a glass door that let out onto the balcony. The glass door was locked with a heavy padlock, the window was nailed shut. "Looks like Mom accounted for everything. Except magic!" she grabbed her spell book and flipped through pages. "Where is it? There!" She held her hand towards the window. "UNLOCKIOUS!" the window opened. "I've got a rally to go to!"

Counseling Center:

InuYasha opened his eyes, he groaned. His head really hurt. What had happened? His eyes rolled around, the room was dizzy. The last thing he remembered was protecting his friends. Friends...that was it! He had passed out when he had hit that wall.

'Wait,' he thought. 'Those guys, they threw me like a baseball. No human could've done that. They must be demon bodyguards, who hired them? Dudes that strong don't come cheap. If I had my guard up I could've beat them. Why can't I think straight?' Suddenly a woman walked in, she looked like Mrs. Brady. She smiled a psychotic puppet-like smile.

"Hello, you're awake. You had a bit of a nasty bump on your head. Are you feeling better?"

"I-," said InuYasha. It took a large portion of energy to get that word out. Forget about sentences. He was feeling sleepy. "Wh-did- you-gi-."

"We gave you a sedative to make you sleep. However your demon half is fighting to stay awake. I didn't know how much I should give you, so I gave a little amount to be safe. I don't want you overdosing now. That wouldn't be nice. Besides, we need you to stay alive."

"Wha-do-."

"I want to live in a perfect world. Where there's no crime, no violence, and children **_always_** obey their parents. No more of this rebellion. No more goths!"

InuYasha tried to stand up. 'I gotta warn Kagome. This psychotically-chipper 20's mom is going to kill her!

"Oh no no no!" she said sweetly. "You're far too injured!" He tried to push her down and keep going. "You naughty little child! If you won't obey doctors orders then I guess I'll have to use force! Bruno!" one of the burly guys walked in and put a rag with chloroform over InuYasha's mouth. He tried to fight but the creepy lady injected him with thorzene. He fell to the ground, his thoughts were: Kagome, I gotta warn you. Then he drifted into unconsciousness.

Millie's Grandma's shop:

"Kagome ran to the shop. She didn't want her mother to see her. She started pounding on the door, "Let me in! Let me in! Please!"

Millie came to the door, "Oh my god, Kags? Where did you come from? Come on in, hurry."

"What's going on? All of the adults are in insane! My mom tried to lock me in my room! She said I'd better conform or else."

"Most of the goth kids have been captured by their parents and forced to go to some recovery center. I have no clue what will happen to them if they resist, but it can't be good. I know I said I'd teach you some spells, but with everything that's going on," Millie stopped. "Quick! Run to our secret basement!" Kagome followed Millie to a bookcase with a hidden door in it. They quickly got to the basement. It was huge! "This used to be some kind of storage place. Sango's about to give us a speech!" They ran into a huge crowd of gothic kids. They were all united, Sango was on a stage.

"My fellow goths! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something weird is going on! We are being hunted and chased like criminals! This is barbaric! I say we take a stand! Stop the oppressors! Up with liberty! Down with tyranny! Who's with me?"

Everyone started cheering. Suddenly a door was kicked open, "FREEZE!" Everyone started to run away and scatter. There were too many intruders! They were using nets and other things to capture the kids. (MCS: "Not the tazers!") Kagome tried to run but got captured.

"Who? I thought no one knew we were here!" Then a voice said evil.

"Oh sister dear! You didn't think I would follow you, did you?"

MCS: "AHH! Captured! Things don't look good for our trio! What's with the crazy 20's mom? Will InuYasha come to save Kagome? Will Kikyo get beaten up by the gothic kids? All these questions and more will be answered in chapter 8!"


	8. Chapter 8

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 8: REVENGE OF THE GOTHS

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything you may recognize. (Darn!)

MCS: "Hey Readers! This has been a wonderful week! I've been chosen for the writing team for power of the pen! YAY! Unfortunately, my friend Emmee is an alternate. (What makes it worse is that she's the only alternate. Everyone else made it.) Poor Emmee! Oh well, I'll make sure to cheer her up. Toodles!"

Recovery center A.K.A. City hall

All of the kids had been dragged to the center. Kikyo had seen Kagome and followed her, then she alerted the authorities. Kagome wanted to kill her sister. (Who doesn't want to kill her?) She was sent to a room. A lady that looked psychotically chipper walked in.

"Hello there, you look so much prettier in pink," the goths were forced to change into "appropriate" clothes. "My name is Mrs. White. Yours is Kagome. Your mother and sister have told me a lot about you."

"Really, like what?"

"That you're only going through a phase. That this goth thing isn't permanent. I think they're right. I'm the president of the P.T.A."

"So you're the one that started this! Who voted for you?"

"No one, actually. I remember walking home when I saw a weird, black light. It seemed to disappear, then everyone is telling me what a great president I am. That's when my plan to stamp out goths, or S.O.G, was realized."

"A black light?" Kagome knew this had to be magical. Was it another possession? She could handle another Allen. However, this lady looked like Carroll Brady.(Kagome hated the re-runs of the Brady bunch. It wasn't realistic. PEOPLE AREN'T THAT HAPPY!) "Oh, if only I could remember a spell."

"Spell? A witch!" then the lady pressed a button. "I'm sorry but witchcraft is too far. I'll tell your mother it was painless, if she doesn't want to attend. If you would've just reformed you could've avoided this. Good-bye," then the two burly guys walked in. Then gave Kagome a sedative, she passed out!

City hall, large meeting room

Kagome opened her eyes. She tried to move her arms but found they were tied to her sides. She also noticed that all of the town people were looking up at her. She was tied to a wooden pole! Sango and Millie were tied to the ones next to her.

"Kagome!" Millie said. "They found all of the magi-kids, you and me. Now they've tied us up!"

"Why is Sango here?"

"I tried to help Asa," Sango growled. "I told them that I started the rebellion! They said that they would let us all go! Now they think if I'm gone the goths will fall in line."

"So, what are they going to do?" asked Kagome not wanting to know.

"Oh nothing much," said Sango. "EXCEPT BURN US AT THE STAKE!" Then she started yelling at the crowd. "My dad is a powerful lawyer! He'll make sure you all get the chair if you kill us!"

"Eh, Sango," said Millie. Sango ignored her and kept going.

"You better not harm a hair on my head or my dad will-," said Sango. Millie had kept on pestering. "What Millie?" Millie motioned her head towards her left side. "DAD?" screamed Sango. He was holding a sign that said: Burn them all.

"This isn't good," said Kagome. In the front row Kikyo had a match and a digital camera.

"5 dollars says she isn't under the influence of evil," said Sango.

"I can't make that bet."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lose 5 dollars."

The creepy lady walked in front of the crowd, preparing to give a speech to the restless crowd. "My fellow townsfolk! Today we are gathered to start a new group of teenagers. A kind group of teenagers. We will start by burning the leader of the rebels, Sango. Her parents would like to say a few words."

"Sango," said her mother. "I failed as a parent to you and your brother. (What's her brother's name?) He's in juvie and you're going to die for rebelling. I hope in the next life you have better parents," then her mother smiled! Her daughter was about to burn to death and she smiled!

"Good-bye baby," said her dad. Then they both turned to the crowd and said. "Thank you for letting us say good-bye. We will now send her away with love," then they struck the match and lit Sango's stake!

"Next," said the woman. "Because Millie's parents don't want to see, and her grandma said it was barbaric for us to do this, we locked them up. So I will strike the match," she struck it and lit Millie's pole! Kagome felt awful, Millie's parents cared about her more than Kagome's mom. They couldn't see their child get burned. They rebelled and stood up for their daughter's life. Kagome's mom didn't flinch when she saw her tied to the pole. Instead, she walked up to the front of the crowd.

"My daughter is Kagome. She is a danger to the community. She will never change or conform. I love you sweetie. This is for your own good", then she lit the match.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

"Oh InuYasha," said Kagome. She smiled at him. "I'm so glad that we're here," they were on a beach. It was sunny.

"I know, me too," said InuYasha. "I missed you," he looked around. It was weird, he hadn't remembered ever going to the beach. Also, why was Kagome here? Kagome, he remembered something. Something he was supposed to do or say? He suddenly heard a scream. It called his name!

"AHH!" he said waking up from the dream. This wasn't his bedroom! He remembered. "Kagome! I gotta help her!" He walked out of the room. One of the burly guys looked at him.

"What's he doing up? We gave him enough chloroform to knock him out for a week."

InuYasha pulled out his sword. (Not really smart of the bad guys to not even take away his weapons.) The burly guys smirked and went into their demon forms. InuYasha didn't waste time.

"WIND SCAR!" (Could someone tell me his other attack? I'm having a stupid day and forgot.) The guys were dead before they hit the ground. InuYasha looked at a panel, he pressed the "release" button. All of the imprisoned kids were freed. "This way!" he yelled. He didn't know how, but he knew where to find Kagome.

"Extinguisha!" yelled Millie for the 5th time in a row. The fires were put out. This time the townspeople gagged her, no voice, no spells. Kagome couldn't do that spell, she tried. Sango tried spitting to get the fire out. Kagome thought of an idea.

"Hey Millie! Is there some way that you can give me your power?" Millie shook her head no. Kagome was worried. 'Someone help me.' Suddenly she looked at the lady. She had a mysterious black sphere inside of her. Kagome thought of a spell.

"Evil sphere inside her chest,

Now I lay you down to rest,

Now I will make you die,

This evil now,

PURIFY!"

Suddenly the woman neck turned, she shook with tremendous force. The darkness slowly drifted out of her. It formed into a giant demon. All of the people started to run and scream. Suddenly the goths and InuYasha burst in. InuYasha saw Kagome tied up, he ran and freed them all. He went after the demon.

"It isn't doing anything!" said InuYasha. "It's invincible! We need to stop it somehow! Something is doing this!"

"I can try another spell," said Kahgome.

"Great evil in my midst,

From my eyes,

You have hidst,

Make yourself,

To my eyes real,

Now you shall,

REVEAL!" Suddenly the mini-portal of evil appeared. "What should I do?" suddenly Kagome's hand glowed white, a beam shot into the portal. It closed! The demon evaporated.

"We did it! What should we do now?"

"I think I have an idea," said Millie motioning at the shocked townsfolk.

Kagome's house, living room

"In recent news a mysterious illness swept through our town last night. The fever made us all delusional and paranoid. We almost burned 3 teenagers. The fever burned itself out just in time. When police searched the home of Carroll Sivitzky,(the crazy chipper lady) they found vials containing the illness. Also, police discovered the body of her gothic daughter. Apparently, Mrs. Sivitzky had been abusing her daughter for years. She is mentally insane and waiting trial. That's all for tonight. I'm Phil Jackson, reporting for-," Kagome turned it off.

"So the town thinks the demon and magic were all fake?" she asked.

"Yep, it's a shame about that crazy Carroll. She really did do those evil things," Millie said. "She started telling the cops about an evil portal infecting her. They branded her crazy."

"Good cover story," said Sango. "It is so cool how magic was used to set her up."

"That was only because it was an emergency. Besides, she got the town to rally and burn us. Her hate and the evil demon infecting her made that possible."

"InuYasha," asked Kagome. "How did you hear me? I was so far away that no one should've heard me."

"I don't know," he said. "We must have some kind of connection."

"Tell your friends to go home!" yelled Kikyo. The goth kids had got a little payback for her betrayal. She had a few bruised ribs and a broken arm. "MOM!"

"Honey, tonight is special."

"Why can't I have my friends over?"(MCS: "Because I put enough demons in this chapter!")

"It's a school night. This is a one-time deal for Kagome."

"You're just feeling guilty because you almost burned her to death!" then Kikyo ran away. Her mom followed her.

"Sometimes I seriously wonder if we're really related," said Kagome. "It's still a little weird with my mom. (MCS: "You may have noticed but I have no clue what her mom's name is. HELP PLEASE!")"

"I know," agreed Sango. "My parents are buying me stuff like crazy. I kinda think I'll take advantage of it. Besides, it wasn't really your mom. She was under the influence of evil."

"It still is a little weird. My mom has never liked the fact that I'm goth. This whole thing has made me wonder: What is my mom capable of? She almost burned me to death. Okay guys, even in light of recent events my mom won't let you stay any longer. Bye!"

"Bye!" they all said in unison. InuYasha stared at her, what was he feeling? It was slowly taking over him. He smiled as he left.

"Kagome," said he mom walking over to her. "I-I just wanted to say how sorry I am. You know that I love you, right?"

"I know Mom."

"Deep down a part of me was telling myself that it was wrong, I just couldn't stop myself. I don't ever want anything like that to happen again. I put back all of your clothes in your closet."

"Does that mean you accept me now?"

"Honey," she actually looked surprised. "I will accept you no matter what. I may not like your style or outlook on life, but you are my daughter. I love you."

"I love you too Mom," said Kagome. Then they hugged. Kagome pushed her earlier thoughts out of her mind. Her mom loved her. "I'm going to bed now."

Back in the evil place.

"DARN!" yelled the man.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond girl. "Mad cause your perfect plan wasn't so perfect? I thought she couldn't detect the mini-portal."

"What are you talking about? My plan went as planned. This was only supposed to be a learning experience. I underestimated the guardian's abilities. It won't happen again. Besides, there are more mini-portals."

"I know you, there's something you aren't telling me."

"All in good time, all in good time," then he smiled an evil smile.


	9. Episode 3

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Episode 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.(sadly.)

MCS: "I had the funniest Friday ever! (I know it's Monday but I haven't been writing.) "You know those computers that speak for people? Like Steven Hawking. Every computer in my school has one of those. My Lang. Arts teacher walked into my social studies class and started playing with it. (He always messes around like that with the social studies teacher. It's funny!) He started to make it speak ghetto! Imagine a computer saying in a robot voice, Fo shizzle my nizzle y'all!"

Some alley

"KILL HIM!" Kagome screeched to InuYasha and Sango. They were in an alley. An ugly horned demon almost killed a girl.

"What do you think we're doing you wench!" InuYasha shouted. The demon kept using its horn to regenerate itself.

"WHERE'S MILLIE?" yelled Sango, dodging an attack. "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO COME HERE AN HOUR AGO!"

"PARALISIA!" shouted a voice. The demon suddenly fell, paralyzed. "Sorry I'm late."

"LATE!" screamed Sango. "You were late 2 hours ago! Now you've missed it!" Millie fired back.

"WELL SORRY I HAVE A CURFEW! YOU GUYS GO OUT SO LATE!"

"WELL I'M SORRY THE DEMONS DON'T GO OUT IN THE DAYTIME! MAYBE WE SHOULD ASK THEM NEXT TIME WE'RE ALMOST KILLED!"

"Break it up you two!" ordered Kagome. "Millie, try to get here earlier, we all have curfews that we're breaking."

"Not me," said Sango. "My parents are still wigging about how they almost burned me."

"That was 2 weeks ago!" said Millie.

"I love guilt," said Sango. "We're a group of demon killers now! YAY! We should get a name! How about, THE FANTASTIC FOUR! Nah, used already."

"We don't need a name," said InuYasha. "All we have to do is kill demons. Bye guys!"

"BYE! See you at school tomorrow!" they said in unison. "WAIT!" yelled Sango. "Some demon killers we are! We almost forgot about horny here," then she stuck her sword in and killed him.

Kagome's room

"Yes," said Kagome. Her mother hadn't noticed that she had snuck out. She looked over and saw a box, it said in fancy letters: To Kaggy FROM: Auntie Ethel "Ethel? Oh, that scary lady that bought me all of that girly stuff."

Auntie Ethel always bought the girls frilly things from her childhood. This way she didn't have to pay for a real gift. She didn't seem to notice that Kagome was in high school, and long past the days of Barbie and Ken.

In the box were these creepy porcelain dolls. They had huge eyelashes and big glass eyes. When Kagome walked the eyes seemed to follow her. There were 5 dolls. Each one looked gothic, Kagome's favorite was one that had blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black and red outfit. Kagome turned the box away from her while she got ready for bed. She tried going to sleep but found something was keeping her awake. She walked over to the box and put it in her closet, burying it under things long forgotten. She had no trouble going to sleep after that.

Morning

Kagome opened her eyes, she looked around the room. Weird, hadn't she closed her closet door last night? She walked near her bed, at the foot of it was the box with the dolls.

"I thought I put these up," she looked at the 4 scary dolls. "Four? I must've miscounted last night."

"AHHHH! MOMMY! HELP ME!" Kikyo's nasty voice said. Kagome ran to her room, natural instinct to help people. When she got their she burst into a fit of laughter. Kikyo was tied to her bed and someone hacked off most of her hair. Their mother rushed in.

"Yes baby I- OH MY GOD! KIKYO!" she ran and untied her, Kagome was still laughing. "KAGOME! Why did you do this to your sister? I want answers."

"What! Me? No, I didn't do it! Ask her!"

"I don't know if she did it or not, but she probably did!" Kikyo started to sob. I mean, really sob.

"Kagome, I'll deal with you when you get home from school! Kikyo and I need to go to the salon."

Kagome was pushed to the bus stop. She hated that phrase, _I'll deal with you._ What was she, livestock? Sango did not look rested at the bus stop.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"I don't know, I just feel really tired. I didn't even stay up. I have a test too!"

"You think you have it bad," Kagome told her about the dolls and Kikyo's "problem." Sango started to laugh when she heard that.

"I wish I could've seen it!"

School

"Hey Kagome!" said Millie and InuYasha. It was lunch.

"Hey!" She told them everything.

"Oh no!" said Millie. "I ran out of passes, could you go to my locker and get my math book?" Kagome agreed and was given Millie's combination.

"Here it is," she said dropping the thick book on the table.

"Thank you!" said Millie. "You're a life saver!"

"HEY! Did you here!" said a random kid. "Some girl's locker got trashed."

They all ran to see who's locker it was. OH NO! It was Millie's! The thing was completely trashed. All of the stuff inside was wrecked.

"Kagome, you were the only one with my combination," said Millie. The principal overheard this.

"Miss Kagome! I think it's time we took a trip to my office."

"I- but," she looked at Millie to help. Millie cast a death glare at her as she saw her spell book was immolated. Sango and InuYasha cast a "we want to help but we can't" look. She sadly followed the principal to his office.

MCS: "I am not updating until I get 12 reviews! I'm a review hungry monster! Besides, you can go to chapters you haven't reviewed and review those! Beat the system:)"


	10. Chapter 10

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 10: Away!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. (Not yet, HA HA HA!)

MCS: "Hey people! Thanks for the reviews S.G.! What do you mean you didn't know I was this dark? What do you expect with a title like FOREVER IN DARKNESS? Toodles!"

Kagome's mother's car.

"I DIDN'T DO IT MOM! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Kagome yelled at her mother. She would've thrown a pillow at her but they were in a fast car.

"This is 2 incidents Kagome! 2! First your sister has to have a boy haircut to save her hair, and now you have to pay to replace a math book! What is going on with you?" She looked really concerned. "You know those friends you have?"

"Yes," said Kagome a little worried. She had seen enough t.v. to know that her mom was going to forbid her from seeing them. She wouldn't obey that of course, it would just make things harder.

"I rented a house in the mountains, you can invite your **girl** friends there. A girl's weekend."

"She hacks off **my** hair," started Kikyo. "And now you're letting her have a vacation? How is that fair?"

"You will stay home, you can throw a party for a few friends! A FEW! I don't want the house wrecked when I get back!"

"Yes ma'am," said Kikyo smiling that nasty fake smile of hers.

Kagome's house

"Home sweet-ah!" said their mom. The kitchen was a mess! She looked at the floor, she saw something. A bracelet that read: KAGOME! "KAGOME!"

"I didn't do it!" said Kagome. Then she noticed the bracelet. "I lost that in my closet a week ago."

"I'm sure you did! What would my family say if they could see you now?"

"Mom! I just remembered! Aunt Ethel sent me a gift."

""What," their mom looked like she been stabbed. "Stop lying! STOP IT!"

"What? I AM NOT LYING!"

"Your Aunt Ethel passed away 3 weeks ago! You went to her funeral!"

"I," breathed Kagome. She didn't remember going to a funeral. "Well then she sent it to me before! I have the gift upstairs!"

"Okay," said her mom in a voice that showed she didn't believe her. Kagome was going to prove that she wasn't lying. She was going to show her mother the creepy dolls. When she got to the closet she was amazed to see that the creepy dolls were no longer there. "Where is this gift?"

"No, it was there! It's gone!"

"Kaggy, if you don't stop lying I'm going to send you to a place that **_can_** make you stop. Call your friends and pack your things."

Kagome was stunned, her mom would send her away! To some creepy place with the pathological liars! She felt a twinge of hate towards her, why couldn't she open her eyes and see that magic was real? She needed to make sure that this trip went off without a hitch. Otherwise she may never see her friends again. Also, where had those freaky dolls gone? Kagome would ask Sango about it tomorrow.

---------------------------------------

Kagome's house.

Sango (and surprisingly) Millie both said they could come. Millie got over it and Sango wanted a ski trip. They had their things packed and were waiting for the car. Kagome filled them in on everything.

"You can't be sent away!" said Sango. "You're the guardian of this place! You were the only one that could close that portal!"

"I know, but my mom thinks I'm a whack job."

"Oh god!" said Millie. "What if she goes through with it and sends you to the wacky-shack, the happy hotel, the nut house, the-."

"I get it!" said Kagome. "Here comes our ride."

In the car

"I'm so glad you girls could come!" Her mother said . "This is going to be wonderful. Don't you have any other friends Kagome?"

"No," said Kagome. She was a little offended, her mom knew how many friends she had. Why was she acting like this?

"Hey Kagome? I know there's a chance you may be a collector, but did you have to pack those dolls?" asked Sango. "They kinda scare me," she scooted up more in the car.

"What!" asked Kagome going back there. She looked and saw nothing. "Real funny Sango."

"What do you mean?" she looked back too. "Oh my god! I swear they were there! They disappeared! You have to believe me!"

"Why would dolls mysteriously vanish?" questioned Millie.

Kagome told them about the dolls. Those scary, eye following dolls. How they seemed to appear and disappear. About an hour later they heard a loud pop noise and the car started swerving! The mom finally got the car under control.

"We blew out a tire! Are you girls okay?"

"We're fine," said Kagome. They all got out to inspect the damage. Kagome looked at a tire.

"It's been slashed," she said. Kagome had slashed many tires in her day, she knew a slashing when she saw it. "We were moving so fast, how could anyone slash a tire on a moving car?"

"Nonsense, we just hit a piece of glass," said the mom. "A rescue party will come soon. We just have to wait."

"I can't wait! Nature calls!" said Millie running into the woods.

"Wait up!" yelled Sango. "I'll go too, we can use the buddy system!"

Kagome was about to go when her mom told her to stay put.

I wonder what InuYasha's doing? Thought Kagome.

InuYasha's house (MANSION!)

"Man I'm bored. Those wenches got to go skiing and I'm stuck here bored! The only person here is Fluffy!"

"Quiet half breed!" yelled his brother, Sesshomaru. "I'm sick of your voice! If you miss her so much crash their weekend!"

"Good idea Fluffy! I have to pack!" Little did InuYasha realize that his friends were in mortal danger, and that something very bad was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 11: I'm going to kill you

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. (BUT I SOON WILL! HA! HA! HA!)

------

MCS: "Hey all! How art thou? (I'm going Elizabethan! YAY!) What a chapter we're in for now! Last left, a tire was slashed, the car almost crashed, InuYasha went away, but can he save the day? The plot thickens as Chapter 11 approaches!"

Sidewalk

InuYasha walked to the bus station. He stupid older brother wouldn't give him a ride! His dad was out of town, as usual. Almost all of his clothes were wrinkly, so he just threw them in.

"Stupid wenchie maid!" he growled. "How dare she take a vacation now? She picked a great time, she hasn't had a vacation in over 7 years! Why now?" He started picking up his pace, it was really windy. A little, fat kid that had 28 layers of chocolate plastered to his face stuck his tongue out at InuYasha. InuYasha wasn't in the mood for this, he stuck his tongue out too and started walking. The little brat stuck his thick leg out. InuYasha went and tripped, his suitcase broke, and his clothes went blowing away in every direction. The kid laughed and pointed his sausage link fingers at him "You little," threatened InuYasha starting towards him.

"Hey! Leave my baby alone!" said his mother. Then she sprayed pepper spray in InuYasha's eyes. He yelled and fell backwards, down the subway steps! Thankfully he landed on his feet. His eyes were blood red. This wasn't a fun day.

Near Kaggy's broken car.

"We're back!" Sango and Millie called. They limped a little, which was weird for them. Sango was standing on her tip toes.

"You okay?" asked Kagome staring at her friend.

"Oh Yeah!" said Sango nervously. She seemed to be astonished. "Man, am I tall! I've never been this tall before!" she noticed Kagome's puzzled face. "I mean, I grew a couple of centimeters last night."

"Big whoop," said Millie. "I'm short! I've always been taller than you! ALWAYS!"

"Maybe next time," said Sango comfortingly.

"You idiot!" said Millie. "There isn't going to be a next time! This time will be...," then she noticed Kagome. "Sorry about that, sometimes I rant about things that aren't real."

Since when? Thought Kagome. Millie's personality had changed. Millie's always been clear minded and reasonable around me. Now she's giddy and anxious, like someone is coming to kill her. And Sango, she hates that she's a little taller than everyone else. Now she thinks it's the best thing in the world.

"Looks like no one is coming. There's a house up there!" said Sachi (I finally made a name for her mom!) The house looked like it was recently used, something about it scared Kagome. "We're going there!"

No one was in the house. Millie and Sango ran to get rooms, what was weird was that they acted like they were there before. They avoided Kagome for the day. When they thought she was asleep they ran down the stairs. Kagome followed them. She heard them talking with her mom!

"She's asleep," said Millie. "About time too, I was beginning to think that we'd have to wait for the next full moon. Those young kids can stay up the whole night if they want!"

"I know," said Sango. "I'm starting to feel youthful again! This girl can definitely become a model. She has perfect skin!"

"QUIET!" hissed Sachi. "We don't want to wake her up. If this works we'll be reunited again! Just us girls! This will be just like old times!"

"What if it doesn't work?" questioned Sango. "What if she sees us? She'll tell everyone! Then we'll be toast!"

"Who will believe her?" asked Sachi. "I made sure no one will. "Sachi" has phoned a doctor to get a prescription for a pathological liar! They'll think she can't help but lie! Then we'll lock her away in a mental ward! Besides, she has another daughter. That Kikyo brat, I have to kill her later."

Kagome looked shocked, that couldn't be her mom! What was going on? This was crazy! Then she saw something that terrified her. IT WAS THE DOLL THAT SHE HAD GOTTEN! The one in the black and red dress! She stepped on the table.

"I said to wait for me!" she said. "Do you know how long I had to walk up that hill to this house?"

"We couldn't bring you," said Sango sheepishly. She was afraid of the doll! "Kagome was already suspicious. It was hard for us to slash the tire and not fall off! Then we had to run in the woods and possess these two. We had to hit them hard, I'm still limping from when I bit Sango on the leg."

"I don't want excuses! Is Kagome okay? I want to possess her! Not Kikyo! Kagome has very powerful magic! Kikyo is a loser! Why do you think I hacked off her hair?"

"For the same reason I trashed Millie's locker," said Millie. "To make Kagome look bad! Can I still keep my doll? It was my home for a while."

"Yes," said the doll. "We had a perfect plan. I would transfer our souls to my old dolls, we would find victims, then we would become young again. It's full proof!"

"Shh," hissed Sachi. "I hear something!"

CRAP! Screamed Kagome in her head. This was not good.

Bus station

InuYasha sat angrily next to a fat guy. The fat guy kept trying to use him as a pillow, he had gotten the worst seat ever. Eventually he screamed.

"I will kill you!" an attendant walked up to him. She spoke in a fake cheery voice.

"Excuse me sir? Is there a problem?"

"YES! I want another seat!"

"I'm sorry, another seat cannot be provided for you at this time. Thank you."

"NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT! I WILL TEAR APART THIS BUS IF I HAVE TOO!" Big mistake. The lady yelled for security. InuYasha was tazered and thrown off of the bus. He sat by the road until a truck pulled up. The man spoke in an almost girly voice.

"You coming my way?" Then he raised his eyebrows and patted the seat. "There won't be any other cars on this road for awhile."

It's for Kagome. It's for Kagome. It's for Kagome. InuYasha repeated those words as he got into the truck.

Kagome started to walk away. When she turned around she saw another doll! It jumped on her. "AAAHHH!" Kagome screamed. She threw it off of her and ran. Everyone had heard her. "I should have figured," she whispered. "There were 5 dolls. Only 4 of them were there." She heard her mother's voice.

"Kagome, it's okay. Mommy's here."

The little doll ran up to Kagome and bit her leg. She screamed and ripped a chunk of fake hair out of her. The doll's eyes hardened. "I don't care how powerful you are. I'm going to kill you!" then she took a drawer and threw it at Kagome's head. She passed out.

MCS: "Oh no! I got this inspiration from Chuckie. Will Kagome die? Will InuYasha do something he regrets with the creepy trucker? Find out soon!"


	12. Chapter 12

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 12: I'll smash you all to pieces!

If you recognize it I don't own it!

Kagome opened her eyes. She was bound with rope on the ground. The doll was staring at her.

"Hello my niece, it is I, Aunt Ethel!"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were dead."

"Let me explain. I hated being old. I didn't want to die. So I found 5 dolls from my childhood so that my friends and I could grow up together. RE live our lives. I'm a witch myself. So I transferred our souls to the dolls. Our bodies died, no one came to my funeral! NO ONE! Do you know how bad that is? So we were boxed up and sent from one place to another. We possessed those people, but it just wasn't right. We needed more power. That was when we were sent to you! You were perfect! So now I'm going to use a full moon ritual to possess you, permanently! Your friends souls are in the other dolls, they're locker to a wall downstairs. All I need to do is possess you, then we will all have someone."

"You're one short," said Kagome doing the math. "What about the 5th friend?" They all looked sad.

"Gloria died," said Ethel. "She was so excited. She kept telling us about all the fun things that she'd do if she was young again. She wanted to make a difference. Before we had a chance to do the ritual on her she had a heart attack. That doll is just a mindless minion. Let's hurry!" She held the knife to her head. Suddenly the door burst open, InuYasha walked in, his eyes were blood red with rage.

"Get away!" warned Kaggy. "The dolls will kill you!"

"I have the worst day of my life trying to get together with my friends! I got tripped, pepper sprayed, tazered, hit on by a gay trucker, and thrown out of the ski resort! Then I find that your scent is here! What do I see?" his voice was deathly violent. "YOU! GETTING ATTACKED BY A BUNCH OF TOYS! They are dolls! This is worse than the Chuckie movies! (MCS: "I ½ agree. He's a doll! STEP ON HIM!") I am ending this once and for all!" then he took his foot and cracked Aunt Ethel! The doll went away in a puff of blue smoke! Blue spirits floated out of Sango, Millie, ans Sachi. Their normal spirits were returned to their bodies. Kagome ran to the basement and took a sledge hammer, she destroyed the evil dolls. She ran back upstairs. "Typical woman! No common sense!"

"A gay trucker huh?" asked Kagome smiling evilly.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you!" he growled.

"Your little secret will die with me," she said. "So, did he give you his number?" she joked.

"Yes," mumbled InuYasha. Kagome started laughing.

"I was joking! He did? Oh my god!"

Ski resort

"I can't believe those creepy dolls possessed us!" Sango said angrily. "Jerks! How dare they try to cheat death! If I ever say I'm afraid of getting old kill me!"

"I'll be there with the axe for your 30th birthday!" said Millie laughing. "They were very clever though, almost sent Kagome to a psych ward! Ha!"

"Just be thankful I saved you all!" yelled InuYasha. "Ungrateful wenches!"

"I bet you know who would be grateful, right?" whispered Kagome in his ear. She laughed, InuYasha turned a bright red.

"Hey kids!" Sachi said bringing them cocoa. "Having fun?"

"Lots!" they said. Kagome had Millie use a memory charm to make everyone forget the doll's evil actions. Everyone thought that Kikyo had gotten a bad hair cut. It was the perfect end to a perfect weekend. Or was it?

"So, that's your fancy plan!" said the blonde girl smiling.

"Yes," replied the evil man. "I have more portals to place."

"I don't see the point."

"You wouldn't. It's all about the mind. I'm making sure that she is prepared. It won't be fun if she dies so easily. I want her to put up a fight. My plan will not fail."

"It better not. Otherwise you and I are doomed. If we fail or make one mistake she'll kill us. I don't know about you but I've been to hell. I'm not eager to go back."

"She has no idea what is to come. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost," then he laughed his evil laugh. The laugh of... LORD NARAKU!

MCS: "Sorry this chappie was short. I haven't had a lot of time to write. Oh well, my p/p competition is the 25th! Yay!"


	13. Chapter 13

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 13: Episode 4

MCS: "Sorry I haven't written in so long! HEY! MY FRIEND SHESSY GIRL AND I ARE RANDOMLY GIVING BAD REVIEWS TO KIKYO AND INU STORIES! JOIN THE REVOLUTION!"

Kag's house

Ring! Ring! Kagome answered her cell phone. She was a little groggy. Sango's voice screamed.

"Kagome! Help me! You have to come to my house!" then the phone came off. Kagome jumped out of her bed. She was thinking one word, demon! She put on clothes, grabbed her spell book, and a knife. She ran to Sango's house, the door was open so she ran in. She hurried up to Sango's room and held her dagger high. Sango screamed. "Kagome! What are you doing?"

"Isn't there a demon?"

"Wha-oh! There isn't a demon! It's worse!"

"What can be worse?"

"This," then Sango opened her window. A horrible noise came.

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,

SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,

I looooooooove you,

Wanna find out everything about you,

SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What is it?" asked Kagome shutting the window. "It sounds like a dying cat!"

"You don't know him! His name is Miroku! He's been gone on vacation for a while, he's my stalker! I thought you could use your "talking" skills to get him to go away. Although," she said glancing at the knife. "Your "stabbing and gouging" skills could come in handy if he won't leave."

"No," cut in Kagome. "If he isn't an unholy thing I can't kill him."

"Do you want to here his voice again? If that ain't unholy than nothing is!" then Sango helped Kagome onto the tree branch where Miroku was singing.

"HI!" yelled Kagome to get Miroku to stop singing. He looked startled.

"Oh, hello! What is your name?"

"Kagome. You're Miroku, why are you here?"

"I'm here to confess my undying love for Sango! She is beautiful! You're pretty good too!" then he put his hand on her butt.

"WHY YOU!" then Kagome hit him so hard that he fell off of the tree. "OMG! Sango! Call 9-1-1!"

Hospital

"The doctor says it's only a sprain," Miroku said holding hie left hand. "Thank you so much Sango!"

"I am so sorry Kagome," whispered Sango. "I should've told you he was a pervert. Usually I smack his face so hard that my hand print is a red impression on his face."

"I think I should use my knife skills now," whispered Kagome. How dare he do that?

"So, Miroku, stay away from Sango!"

Suddenly Millie and InuYasha ran in. Millie was the first to speak.

"I heard you sent someone to the hospital!" then Millie saw Miroku. "Oh, it's him! Good job! When did you get home pervert?"

"Tonight, I had to say hello to my Sango."

"Roku, no woman will even look at you! I came down here because all that I had heard was that Kagome was in the hospital!" InuYasha's face was angry and relieved.

"InuYasha?" Asked Kagome. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me."

"I-," said InuYasha. "Let's talk outside."

Outside

"Kagome, there is something that I want to tell you," began InuYasha.

"Wait," said Kagome. Her phone had started to ring. "Hello, oh, not now. Bye," she dropped her purse. "Darn!"

"Kagome! Come in here!" yelled Millie. Kagome started to go. "Give me my purse when I come back out!"

"Kagome, I love you. I love you," InuYasha rehearsed in his mind. This was going to be perfect. He looked in her purse, however, and saw something awful. It was a picture of Kagome and Hojo! (MCS: "NO! THIS IS HARD TO WRITE! I HATE HOJO!") InuYasha looked at Kagome's cell phone and saw the last person to call was... Hojo!

"Hey!" said Kagome coming back out. "Millie needed me to stop Sango from killing Miroku. He touched her butt and she had him in a sleeper hold. What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing wench," InuYasha said in a heartless tone. He walked away from her. Kagome was left confused. Her phone rang again.

"Hojo! For the last time! Stop calling me! It's over! I don't like you! I'm going to burn your photos right now! I was going to burn them sooner but I haven't had time!" Millie came out.

"Where is InuYasha?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to go find him."

Alley

"Hello," asked Millie walking down the alley. Suddenly InuYasha appeared. "AHH! Would you not do that?"

InuYasha was feeling weird. He had never felt this hurt before, so betrayed. He wanted Kagome so much, he'd do anything to get her... that was when the plan formed in his head. "Millie," he began.

"Yeah," asked Millie. She was taken aback by this. InuYasha was starting to scare her.

"You're a pretty good witch, right?"

"Yeah, I can do almost every spell. Why?"

"I need you to make a love spell."

"What?" asked Millie. InuYasha looked at her eyes and knew she wasn't going to do it. He had to think fast, an idea came.

"Not for me," he laughed falsely.

"Oh thank god," Millie said relieved. "If it was for you I would've not done it. Love spells are dangerous. For who?"

"Miroku, I want him to stop bothering everyone and find a girl for himself," Millie's eyes looked aroused. Anything to get Miroku she'd do. InuYasha smiled to himself, his plan was working.

"I need something of his."

"Got it," said InuYasha giving her his sweat band.

"Okay, you sure are prepared. Do you want it to be for a specific person?"

"No, just his right one. The person that he's meant to be with."

"Okay. I'll do it!"

"This will be our little secret."

"Okay, can't I tell K-."

"NO! Especially not Kagome!" Then he walked away. Millie wasn't stupid. She knew that something was up, but she was too busy thinking of revenge to care. She started to talk.

"Ha! That pervert isn't going to get his perfect woman! Miroku needs a taste of his own medicine! I'm going to make this into a nightmare for him! Good thing InuYasha got me Miroku's sweat band. I know Inu won't be too mad at me," then Millie went home to plan a curse.

MCS: "Sorry, I love Kag's and Inu's relationship too! This will bring them closer! I can't break up Inu and Kaggy!"


	14. Chapter 14

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 14: OMG!

MCS: HEY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'LL MAKE THEM END UP TOGETHER!"

School

InuYasha walked down the hall towards Kagome. He was in 'stud' mode. "Hey Kagome? How are ya?"

"Fine," said Kagome in an odd voice. "Are you okay InuYasha? You seem...psycho."

"Oh, you know," InuYasha lifted his head up, to attract Kagome. He lifted his eyebrows.

"Have you been talking to Miroku?" asked Kagome. "Because you're acting like a pervert."

"I-," InuYasha's face turned red. He was really embarrassed, why wasn't Kagome obsessed with him? He turned and started to walk away when he heard a voice that was more horrid than death.

"Oh Inu baby!" he looked to see Kagome's sister!

"Aren't you Kagome's little sister?"

"Little is a good word. Younger and more youthful. I am a lot more pretty than my sister," Inu stared. Who was this girl?

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome. She stepped in between them. "Back off!"

"Goodbye lover!" called Kikyo.

"Good bye evil person!" yelled Kagome. "What was that about InuYasha?"

"I don't know."

A while later

This was getting weird. All of the girls in the hall way were giving InuYasha odd looks. In his class 2 girls had 'accidently' dropped their pencils. What was going on? He caught up with Millie after his class.

"Hey Millie?"

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"That spell."

"Oh," her eyes lit with an evil glint in them.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Well, he's not going to bother women anymore. Inu, wanna go out?" she asked.

"I-," he said. Millie was his friend! "No."

"Oh," said Millie, she started crying. "I love you! If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" then she pulled out a knife. He stared at her. He ran, a bunch of girls started chasing after him. He hid in a classroom. The 80 year old teacher was there.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing, all of the girls have gone crazy."

"Oh, they're just young. Younger isn't better. They're just silly little girls," she winked at InuYasha. He grimmaced. He ran out of there as fast as he could. He hid in the broom closet.

"Oh, InuYasha," said Sango. "Funny seeing you here isn't it?"

"Not you too," he groaned.

"I love you!" she said kissing him. This wasn't pleasant, considering that Sango was like a sister to him. He threw her off of him. She pleaded. "Please! I love you!"

"STOP!" screamed a voice. Miroku had come in. "What is going on? Sango! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled at InuYasha. InuYasha could kill Miroku with a single blow, but he ran. He ran to his house, his brother was in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Fluffy?"

"Hey moron! I live here, and I'm cutting class. You?"

"I'm running from a group of crazy girls and a guy who wants me dead."

"You mean the guy I let in because he said he knew you."

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"I hoped he was a burglar and would steal your stuff."

InuYasha grabbed his sword and went to his room. Miroku was there, playing with Inu's action figure.

'What are you doing?"

"I want a truce, give me Sango and I'll let you live."

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"I need to find my friend to figure out what's going on. This is a plan that you'll like. Get ready to run," said Inu taking out a pair of jeans from his closet.

MCS: "HI! Something good is gonna happen!"


	15. Chapter 15

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 15: This is awesome...

MCS: "YAY! I thought you people were gonna kill me! It is a little funny. My competition is in 10 days! I CAN'T WAIT!"

Outside Inu's house (Mansion)

Inu ran as fast as he could, he had on a hat to disguise himself. Unfortunately, the girls recognized him and started chasing him. He managed to get as far as the corner when the mob caught up to him. They started kissing and hugging him like crazy.

This is awesome..., Miroku thought. If I die right now I die a happy man!

Meanwhile Inu had snuck out of his house the back way. He ran as quickly as he could to Kagome's house. She was the only girl that hadn't freaked out on him. Millie had done the wrong thing. Now even she was crazy! Kagome was a witch too, she could reverse it! He used his cool demon powers to super jump into Kagome's room. She was sitting on her bed doing homework.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here? Millie called me crying, she said she needed to kill you. Sango said she'd kill her first, now they're fighting. They say I'm their only real friend because I haven't tried to steal their man. THEIR MAN?"

"Millie cast a love spell for me! You have to reverse it!"

"You could've come to the door."

"I couldn't risk your mom or Kikyo answering it. Will you help me?"

"Why would you need a love spell?" Kagome's eyes darted suspiciously. She wasn't an idiot.

"I," Inu confessed everything. Hojo, her, and him.

"Get out," Kagome's voice was as cold and heartless as it had ever been.

"WHAT? But I-."

"You were going to bewitch me to make me love you. You were going to take away my free will. You were going to magically subdue me. You are sick. You made your bed, now you have to lay in it. Whatever they do to you, you deserve. Now get out of here before I cast a spell of my own," Inu felt awful. Kagome wasn't yelling, it would be better if she was. If she would scream at him. He really messed up.

"Please, why didn't you-," he pleaded.

"GET OUT!" screamed Kagome. Her light bulb on her lamp had shattered, she found that her guardian powers were connected to her emotions. Inu got out. Kagome lifted up her sleeve to reveal a talisman, a magic protection one. She buried her head in her lap and sobbed.

Mall

Inu had slumped to the mall, all of the heart broken guys glared at him. They had heard about his popularity with the girls. They wanted to kill him. Inu sat down. Suddenly Sango yelled.

"Oh Inu!" she appeared in the food court. Everyone stared at her. They were used to seeing the gothic Sango, the 'mess with me and I'll kill you' Sango. Now they saw a beautiful vixen, she was wearing a red dress. Their mouths dropped. "Like my new look? I did it just for you!"

"Sango, not now. I have to think of a way to stop this."

"MILLIE! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" screamed Sango. Millie had approached with a dagger. Inu jumped over to Millie and took the dagger, he threw it away. Millie had a following, a bunch of other girls were coming to kill him. InuYasha couldn't hurt all of these girls, so he ran.

Many hours later

Kagome walked down the dark alley. She buttoned up her coat. She sensed someone's presence. "You always seem to show up when I want to be alone."

"I can't leave you alone," the silver haired boy appeared again. (She met him on the roof in episode 2.)

"Trust me, with my powers I can kill anything. You know about what happened?"

"Yeah, I have my sources. You gonna forgive him?"

"I don't know. I feel so betrayed."

"You shouldn't. After all, he only did it to keep from losing you."

"AHH!" yelled Kagome kicking a wall. "I'm starting to regret our fight! I hate being so confused! Why can't things be simple?"

"Life isn't simple," he said. "Your sister is obsessed too."

"Want to know the sad thing? I think she really liked him, I read it in her diary. She will be so heart broken."

"You shouldn't feel anything from that heartless monster."

"She's my sister! Why would you say that?"

"Things to come. I can see it all."

"Why won't you tell me?" asked Kagome looking into his eyes. She was trying to search for anything, all she saw was mystery.

"It's not my job to tell the future, only to see it. You have to be ready, you need to become stronger. You're too weak. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"You've been randomly appearing in my life for over a month now. And you still haven't told me your name. What time? Why do I need to be stronger?" Kagome almost pleaded, this boy, no, man, was so mysterious. He would always appear when she felt like she couldn't handle things or needed to talk to someone. They had gotten as close as strangers could get.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell," his eyes almost looked like they fighting tears. Realization hit Kagome.

"It's something bad, something is going to happen to me," she turned around. "What is it? TELL ME!" But when she turned around the man was gone. She whispered. "You always seem to disappear when I'm about to figure things out."

Sidewalk

Inu started walking towards his house. He quickly hid in the bushes, Miroku and the mob were still there where he had left them. Miroku was having the time of his life. He spoiled it when he stood up and his hat fell off. His face turned cherry red.

"Ah, well, this can all be explained," then he ran away as fast as he could. Leaving the mob to look at Inu and run. InuYasha ran to his house and barricaded the doors. Which was hard considering it was a mansion. Sesshomaru was in the kitchen.

"Half breed! Get me a soda! I don't want to get off of the couch!"

"No Fluffy!" he yelled. "If anyone comes to the door don't open it!"

"Whatever half breed."

"I mean it!" he growled.

"Get me a soda and I'll be serious too."

"Lazy!" Inu yelled. A few minutes later he came back with a soda.

"Now I don't want one, thanks though," he sneered. In his mind he was laughing. Inu tackled him and soon they were wrestling. Inu had Sesshomaru in a choke hold when he heard the door bell. He looked out and saw a jock. He went to answer it. He instantly regretted it. The jock charged in, his eyes were glowing red! He started lunging at InuYasha, he missed and killed an ugly lamp. Sesshomaru laughed. "You can't beat a single human! How pathetic," then he went to show InuYasha how it was done. The human tackled him to the ground! He barely escaped. "WHAT? THAT THING ISN'T HUMAN! NO HUMAN CAN DEFEAT ME!"

"He's under the influence of evil!" InuYasha yelled. "We need Kagome to purify him and seal the portal!"

"WHERE IS SHE?" He had to yell over the sounds of stuff breaking. He was going to be in so much trouble when his dad got home.

"I kinda ticked her off so she said I got whatever I deserved!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP FLUFFY!" he yelled. He was sick of this! He wished Kagome was here, he was sick of not being allowed to kill certain things.

Kagome's house

"Kagome!" yelled Kikyo. "Where is my lover?"

"HE'S NOT YOUR LOVER!" she yelled. She was in a bad enough mood as it was. She was looking at a picture of her and InuYasha. They had it taken in September. She was holding it up when Kikyo walked in. She saw the picture.

"How could you?" she yelled.

"Shut up! This is going to wear off soon. You don't really love him, you think you do."

"How would you know?" she asked. Her sleeve came up, Kagome saw a magic protection talisman!

"Where did you get that?" she asked. No! Kagome had gotten 2 for the price of one. That was supposed to be a gift for someone.

"I borrowed it! Keep it! You've hurt me enough for today!" then she threw it at Kagome and stomped off.

"Oh no. She really did love him. Oh well, better she know now than later."

Outside

Kikyo(MCS: "I HATE HER!") was sitting outside when muttering bad things about her sister.

"Hello," said a vicious voice that was trying to be friendly. A man appeared, he was wearing a black cape and had a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Are you some kind of Harry Potter fan?" she asked. (MCS: "I AM!")

"No, but do you believe in magic?"

"I never really thought about it. I'm too busy crying."

"Magic is real. That's how Kagome stole InuYasha from you."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot. Join me, I can give you a place to stay. You can become my apprentice, and finally step out from under Kagome's shadow."

"Well, what about my stuff?"

"I'll get it for you, you won't be coming back here, ever."

"Well," said Kikyo. Then she replied in an evil tone. "I'll do it."

MCS: "HE HE HE! I am so excited for my competition! I won't shut up about it!"


	16. Chapter 16

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 16: The enemy appears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. I do own the character Rosalia."

MCS: "I've finally been able to update! 8 more days!"

Inu's house

"Man I wish you weren't such an idiot!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"If we ever get out of this I'll kill you Fluffy!" InuYasha screamed. They had enough problems without Fluffy trash talking. Miroku suddenly rushed in. He tripped over Sesshomaru and was on top of him.

"InuYasha! They found out! Those girls are going to kill us!" The door knob slowly turned, in rushed Kagome! Without hesitation she recited the spell.

"Evil sphere inside his chest,

Now I lay you down to rest,

Now I will make you die,

This evil now,

PURIFY!"

The demon manifested out of the boy. It lunged at Kagome, she used a shield spell and said the second part.

"Great evil in my midst,

From my eyes,

You have hidst,

Make yourself,

To my eyes real,

Now you shall,

REVEAL!" The mini portal appeared and the white light once again came from Kagome's hand, the portal closed.

"Kagome, you came. You really came," Inu was speechless. Kagome stared at him.

"I was never seeing Hojo you know. You didn't have to go through all of this trouble. I reversed the spell. Everyone is slowly forgetting, except Sango, Millie, and him," she said motioning towards Miroku.

"D-d-demon. There was a demon here," Miroku had an odd expression. "Demons and magic exist."

"I'm sorry Kagome, I just didn't want to lose you," Inu started.

"You won't, you never will," then she let herself run near him. They started kissing. Miroku was staring with wide eyes. "I'm going home. I'll see you at school," then Kagome walked out.

MCS: "That just plain sucked! I guess I'm trapped in a writing phunk. This chappie isn't over yet! Maybe I can pull together what little talent I have left and finish it!"

School Lunch

"Hey Sango, hey Millie," Inu said nervously as he set his tray down at the table. Sango and Millie had dressed even more gothic than usual.

"Hey InuYasha," Sango said in a sarcastic happy tone. "How are you going to magically violate us today?"

Millie just gave him a death glare and was fighting the urge to kill him now. A group of jocks and boys from various other groups walked up to them.

"We love you Sango!" they said. Sango glared at Inu.

"Because of your stupid spell I dressed like that! Now all of the boys have crushes on me! My dark reputation is down the tubes!" She buried her head in her lap. Kagome walked over to them. Her face was grave.

"Guys, Kikyo ran away from home. My mother is freaking out and has put me under strict supervision. It's all my fault," she leaned into Inu. He hugged her.

"Shh, it's okay. Kikyo went away because of other things, not you. It's not your fault."

"Hello my demon hunting friends!" Miroku yelled as he sat down. They all quickly gagged him.

"Yeah," said Millie. "Demon hunting! I saw that show too!" Then she hissed quietly at Miroku. "What the heck is wrong with you! Are you trying to get us exposed?"

"I- what's going on?" asked Miroku. Everyone in the lunchroom was frozen. Everyone except our new quintet. An evil voice rang out.

"Hello teenagers! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Naraku!" Then Naraku appeared! He was with the blond girl with the french manicure.

"What do you want?" demanded Kagome. Everyone put up their guard.

"I want what every demon wants... for the guardian to be dead! I'm the one responsible for setting up the mini portals. It's all a part of my plan!"

"My name is Rosalia, I'm a demoness that can detect evil. Man do I get the shivers when I'm around you!" she laughed.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome. Fear was in her tone.

"You poor child, you don't know where the power of the guardian comes from, do you? You know so little about your heritage. I'll inform you a little, your power comes straight from the portal itself. You are a product of darkness. Nothing more, nothing less. Evil flows through your veins."

"Wait a second!" rang Kikyo's voice. "Hello sister dear! How are you? Having a miserable time I hope."

"Kikyo? Why?"

"I'm sick of you! I'm getting out of your shadow once and for all! Next time I see you it will be a fight to the death!" she disappeared.

"Be ready guardian, soon I'll be looking at your dead body!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" InuYasha yelled as he lunged himself at Naraku. Naraku laughed.

"Do you honestly think that a half breed like you could defeat me?" then he and Rosalia disappeared. Time resumed and everyone went on as though nothing had happened. Kagome looked at her friends in shock.

"Well guys, the enemy has revealed themselves."

MCS: "That wasn't very good. Oh well. THE END IS COMING! SOON THIS FAN FIC STORY WILL BE FINISHED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT SOON...VERY SOON!"


	17. Chapter 17

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Read the others!

MCS: "My competition is in 5 days! Thank gosh it's a 3 day weekend! I swear things have gotten so busy lately!"

Outside school grounds

Everyone had cut their next class and were sitting, trying to think of a way to defeat Naraku. They had gotten a demon book from Millie's grandma's store.

"I found him!" Millie yelled, everyone crowded around her to see the page. It said that Naraku was one of the most powerful demons ever. No one has ever beaten him. "Well that sure is good for our spirit."

"Only the guardian can stop him."

Everyone looked to see who had spoken those words. A man appeared! Kagome recognized him instantly.

"It's you! The man that I had met when I first came here!" (Chapter 1!)

"Correct. My name is Engvald, I am the trainer of the guardian. I was to watch over and help you defeat demons."

"Good job," snorted Kagome. "Where were you when I was almost shot? When I was almost burned at the stake? When I was almost killed by evil dolls?"

"I couldn't be here at that time! I'm here now though. Only you can stop Naraku, it's your destiny."

"I have questions!" said Kagome. "Is it true that my power comes from darkness?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Engvald laughed. "How dare you ask such a question? You've barely begun to even scratch the surface of your power! Right now you're so weak I'm surprised you made it this far!"

"For some kind of trainer person you aren't helpful!"

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do," then Engvald teleported himself away.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" asked Kagome to no one.

"Hey Kagome," said InuYasha moving closer to her. "You will defeat Naraku, I know it! After that, we can go to the beach. (MCS: "Are there any beaches in New York?") You'll love this one beach, the sunset is so beautiful. I'll take you there."

"I'd like that InuYasha, I'd like that a lot."

Kagome's house

Kagome tried to sneak into her house but it was no use. Her mother confronted her.

"Kagome! Your school called to tell me that you skipped class! Do you know how worried I was? After Kikyo disappeared I thought I made it clear that I was to know exactly where you were at all times!"

"I was with my friends!" Kagome shot back defensively. Her mother needed to stop, she was under enough pressure as it was.

"That's it! I don't want you to ever see them again! They're a bad influence! I think I liked it better when you had no friends!"

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome yelled. All of the emotions that she had hid inside exploded out of her. "You have no idea what I do! You don't know what I've sacrificed so you and the rest of the world can go on living! I save the world almost every day! I have magic powers! I didn't ask for this!"

"Kagome, you're crazy! That's it... you've got to be crazy!" Sachi's voice was shaky. She didn't know what to do.

"Mom you really are blind! How many times have you washed some kind of multicolored blood out of my clothes? You can't honestly say that you believed me when I said I joined a late night study group!"

"I- I can take you to see someone."

"NO!" said Kagome. Her mother grabbed her so she pushed her off.

"If you walk out of this house you better stay out!" Sachi was serious. Kagome changed her tone to a lighter one.

"Fine, I won't ever come back here. Bye!" She stomped out of her house, leaving her mother to fall on the kitchen floor and burst into tears. It was too late to take it back, she had pushed her daughter out of her life.


	18. The name of the silver haired boy

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 18: The name of the silver haired boy

Disclaimer: Read the others!

Alley

Kagome sat down and started to cry. Even her own mother wouldn't understand her. Everything felt so hopeless.

"Need a friend?" asked the familiar voice of the silver haired boy.

"More like a place to stay. I take it you already know what happened."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear about it. Sometimes parents just won't understand you. It isn't too late you know, you can go back and make things right."

"You see, I can't. This time I can't. In my heart I know that my mom blames me for my sister's disappearance."

"Kagome, I think something weird is happening."

"I know," she did know. This had been happening ever since she had met him. She slowly leaned forward. She stopped herself. NO! I can't fall in love with him! It's wrong to love two people at once! She thought.

"Why did you pull away?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, I can't. I'm with a boy named InuYasha. I love him and you, but he asked first. Besides, I don't even know your name."

"I understand," Kagome couldn't see how much it killed him to say that. He had loved her since he had first met her. She wasn't like other humans. That's what had drawn him to her in the first place. He sensed something dark about her. It wasn't her gothic style, it was something deeper. If only he had asked sooner, it would be his lips on hers instead of InuYasha's. What he would give to be with her. "Before I go I want to tell you something."

"Yeah, what?"

"My name is...Sesshomaru," then he teleported away. Kagome thought about it.

"Sesshomaru, where have I heard that name before?"

Sango's house

"Thank you for letting me stay here Sango," said Kagome.

"It's nothing, really. I called over the rest of our group. They said that they'd come here soon. Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Something feels different about tonight. I can sense it, can't you?"

"I know, something," Kagome struggled to find the right words. "Evil."

"We're here!" yelled Millie. Miroku and InuYasha followed her. Sango's father walked over to the 5 teenagers.

"I want you kids to stay here! No leaving the house!"

"AWWW Dad! Why?" asked Sango. It wasn't a secret that her parents were never strict, but why wouldn't he let them leave the house?

"I don't want you kids going around the neighborhood egging cars and houses. That is what teenagers do on Halloween night," he smiled, remembering his fond memories. That also made him want to lock his daughter in her room until Halloween was over even more.

"Halloween?" they asked. Holy cow! They hadn't even noticed that it was Halloween! They had been so busy fighting demons and planning attack strategies that they didn't notice.

"Okay Dad!" Sango smiled. He leaned in and looked at the teenagers.

"Aren't you that creepy boy that was singing love songs to our daughter?" he asked staring Miroku in the face.

"I-no! That was my twin brother, his name is...Doroku!" He bought it and walked away.

"Doroku?" asked Sango looking him up and down. "Man you need to learn how to lie better."

"I brought magic stuff and weapons. I've been told that Halloween is like Christmas to demons!"

"Good, Millie? Can you teach me more spells?" Kagome asked. She had hardly learned any and she was supposed to defeat the ultimate evil?

"Yeah! Of course I can! While I'm doing that Sango can teach Miroku how to fight with a sword."

"What about me?" growled InuYasha. He neede something to do.

"You'll find something to do," said Millie. "We'll meet you upstairs."

"I have something to tell you," said Kagome.

"What is it?" he asked. Her voice was grave.

"I've been seeing someone around me. He comes and goes. He says he loves me. His name is Sesshomaru. I just wanted to tell you that you're my one and only," Inu's face was grave too. He quickly changed his tone to a normal one.

"I left something at my house! I'll be right back!" then he left. After he was out of hearing distance his muttered. "I'm going to kill him."

Inu's Mansion

Sesshomaru was sitting, thinking about his previous meeting, when his brother stormed in. He didn't waste any time, he jumped on him and started rolling around. They were fighting and biting eachother. Eventually Sesshomaru threw Inu off of him.

"What is your problem half breed?" he asked.

"What's my problem? What's your problem? Stealing her from me! You just want to hurt her and me!"

"I love her, I really do."

"She's a human! You hate all humans!"

"Are you blind? She isn't just a human! She's different! There's something dark in her, have you shielded your senses? The scent of death is always around her! Don't tell me you haven't sensed it?" InuYasha was silent. "You have, why haven't you told her?"

"I can't, she would be too afraid."

"She'll hate you for that. As soon as she finds out she'll never want to see you again."

"No one's going to tell her," he said raising his sword. Sesshomaru laughed.

"You stupid idiot! There isn't time to fight me! She's in danger even as we speak!"

Inu paused. His brother wouldn't lie to get out of a fight. He had been the one to get the future predicting powers.

"What do you mean danger?"

"I'll always love her. I've seen how this night is going to happen. If you don't hurry she'll be gone," Inu ran away. "Save her, please," that was the first time that he had ever shown compassion for his little brother. Maybe it would be the last.

MCS: "SOON IT WILL END! ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!"


	19. Kiss of Evil

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 19: Kiss of evil

Disclaimer: Read the others!

Sango's house

"I'm so tired," Kagome said laying down. Millie had shown her tons of spells, she had gotten almost every one of them right.

"It's only 9-I-I feel tired too," said Sango in a weary voice. Tiredness had come over her quickly. It was odd, a few seconds ago she was on a sugar high and was willing to stay up for another 8 hours. Now she was passed out on her sofa in her bedroom. Millie tried to fight the tiredness.

"Guys, I think-i-it-it's a spell. We have to fight it or else we'll be wide open for an attack. I can reverse it! Evil magic taking effect,

Our energy,

You have wrecked,

Hear my call,

Now here me,

Using good magic,

Set us free!" Millie barely had time to finish it before she too fell victim to Naraku's sleeping spell.

Kag's dream

"Hello," asked Kagome. She was standing on noting. Darkness was around her. Naraku spoke.

"Hello guardian! Are you ready to die?"

"I'm not dying any more than you are living! I'm going to stop you once and for all!"

"Oh I doubt that! How are you going to stop me when you can't even take care of your own life?" Suddenly Kagome's mom appeared in front of her.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I had to come. Now I see what has happened, it's your fault that your sister ran away from home!"

"No! She ran away because of something else! It isn't my fault!"

"Open your eyes! Everything is your fault! Your father divorced me because of you!"

"I," started Kagome. She felt like crying. Why was her mom saying such hurtful things? Where was she even? "Please! I'm sorry about before!"

"Forget it! You leaving is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! I've thrown out all of your clothes and turned your room into a sauna!"

"Please stop it!" she started crying.

"Don't cry you little baby! I don't think it's very fair of you to cry when I'm only telling the truth."

"I," then Kagome growled. Something inside of her told her that this wasn't her mom. "Get out of my face! You're not my mother! My mother would never say such things! GET OUT!"

Kagome opened her eyes. She was awake at last! She looked over and saw a little child! It was her at age 10! 5 years ago.

"You have to follow me Kagome! The bad people are trying to hurt me! Help me!" Kagome felt like she couldn't say no, why would she want to? This little version of herself wouldn't hurt her.

"I'll go. I'll just follow you, no one is going to hurt you."

Sango, Millie, and Miroku snapped out of their sleep. Millie's counter spell had worked, just a little late. They glanced at Kagome, her eyes were more glazed than a doughnut.

"Kagome?" Millie questioned. "Who are you talking to?"

But their friend wouldn't listen. Instead she ignored them completely and started walking out of the house. They had no choice but to grab their weapons and follow her.

A while later

"Kagome!" yelled Inu as he went into the house. They were all gone! This wasn't good! Where would Naraku make them go? At that moment he knew exactly where they would go.

Crest Academy

"Kagome, please listen to us!" screamed Millie in her ear. Kagome was so far gone that she couldn't even hear her friend scream.

"Come on! It's only a little bit away!" said 10 year old Kagome.

"Where are my friends?" asked 15 yr. Old Kagome.

"Don't worry, they're there too!"she said happily. She giggled.

Girls bathroom

"Wow, it's a lot nicer here than ours," said Miroku looking around. Sango hit him and he shut up.

"What is she doing?" Millie questioned. "She led us here, there's no where else to go."

"Kagome!" said 10 year old Kagome. "To get past here all you have to do is do as I command! Okay?"

"Okay," Kagome said. Kagome went over to one of the sinks and twisted the nozzle backwards. Then she clapped a beat, suddenly a flute like noise responded. The sink went up to reveal a staircase. Kagome went down so quickly that her friends had to run to keep up.

MCS: "Sorry for the interruption but I seriously think that there is a secret basement in my school! I joke around about it with my friends!"

"Where are we?" asked Miroku. They were facing a long hallway, it was a secret basement!

"I think this is bad," said Millie.

"No," said Sango. "We passed bad a hidden passageway ago. Now we're completely in horrible territory."

Suddenly shadow clones appeared! There were clones of everyone except Kagome. They pulled out their weapons.

"We'll have to fight them!" yelled Millie as she cast a fire spell on her clone. It deflected it and sent it back. Sango and Miroku started battle with their clones. Kagome kept walking down the hallway.

"Kagome no!" shouted Sango. She was about to stop her but her clone dragged her back into battle. They were all preoccupied, none of them could stop her. "This was planned! We can't break free from these clones! It was a plan to lure Kagome! But for what?"

"We're almost there!"the little Kagome jumped and clapped her hands. "Keep going! Come through this door!"

Kagome slowly walked through the door.

"NNNOOOOOO!" screamed Sango, she had managed to break free. She went as fast as she could to stop her friend. She got there just as the door slammed shut. "No! Open up!" she yelled pounding on the door. It wouldn't open. She tried using her sword but that didn't work either. The clone caught up to her. She was forced to keep fighting.

Girls bathroom

InuYasha quickly ran, he was following Kagome's scent.

"I have to save her!" he didn't even question the fact that there was a secret passageway. His thoughts were focused on one thing, Kagome.

Inside the door

"We're here!" yelled little Kagome. Kagome was in a beautiful church. Flowers and happiness were everywhere.

The truth was that Kagome was in a satanic church that had black and hate everywhere. Black flames shot up around her and quickly disappeared. Kagome was now in a cool gothic dress. It had a long black train. (I think that's what it's called.)

Naraku was wearing a black tuxedo. He smiled a malicious smile. He blew her a kiss. If it were real it would have been a direct plant. "Welcome my bride."

MCS: "ONE CHAPTER LEFT! It's been fun!"


	20. What She Has To Do

FOREVER IN DARKNESS

Chapter 20: What she has to do

Disclaimer: Read the others!

MCS: "WAAAHHHHH! I am so sad! This is the last chapter! I've had a lot of fun writing it! I kinda stole some of the plots from Buffy but oh well. Thank you all so much for reviewing! It was kind! I'll miss this story!"

Inside the church

Kagome walked down the aisle in her gothic wedding dress. To her it looked like all of her friends were there. The groom was a mystery. She recognized him from somewhere. He was smiling so she wasn't afraid. The little Kagome was a flower girl. She urged her on.

"Go on!"

Kagome smiled and started walking. She had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. But she was far too busy smiling to care.

The hallway

"Sango! Where's Kagome?" Inu asked as he charged down the hall way.

"She's trapped in their! We can't get through!" yelled Sango. Inu ran towards the door.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" the door opened and Inu went in. No sooner had he done this than it re closed.

He looked and saw Kagome walking down the aisle. Naraku laughed.

"Well I see you finally made it half breed!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"This is an ancient ritual called the Discolential ritual! When performed I will temporarily share the power of the guardian. Then I can open the portal of darkness!" Behind him the portal was there! Rosalia was also there. She would help the ritual. Inu tried to run forward but was sent back. He couldn't get through. "Rosalia! Continue the ritual!"

"Will do. Do you wish to share the power of the guardian?"

"Yes."

"Do you Kagome?"

Kagome looked at everyone. They were all urging her to say yes. She looked at her mother, she nodded. Kagome said yes.

"KAGOME! I LOVE YOU!" screamed InuYasha. Kagome snapped out of her day dream. She looked at the chaos surrounding her. "What's going on?"

"You just doomed this world!" laughed Naraku and Rosalia. They teleported away. The barrier went down and Inu ran towards Kagome. In front of them the portal was letting out fiends from hell. They stood, staring at the oblivion. Kagome got the memory of what had happened.

"InuYasha! It's my fault!"

"No! We'll find a way to stop this! We just have to figure out what to do!"

What to do... Kagome remembered what they had said. That she would know what she has to do. She realized it.

"It's funny. Sesshomaru, Engvald, they both knew what I had to do. I was the last to know."

"Kagome, whatever you're thinking don't!"

"I have to! I can't let everyone be forever in darkness! I have to stop it!" then she lightened her tone and smiled. "Maybe someday we will get to go to that beach you were talking about," then she kissed him. She grabbed a dagger that she had and stabbed herself! She jumped into the portal. It closed! Kagome's dead body lay on the ground in front of InuYasha. He ran to her.

"Kagome. Open your eyes! OPEN THEM ONE LAST TIME! Please!" he begged for her to smile again. But it didn't happen. Do you know what it's like to have the person you love die? He held her close to him and did something he rarely ever did, cry.

Hallway

The clones had disappeared. They figured something must have happened. They saw Inu walk out, his head was down.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Millie. He didn't answer. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"She died saving us all."

All of the teenagers broke down and started crying. No! Why? Sango stood up.

"Why?"

"It was the only way," he said. InuYasha had understood. Kagome was supposed to die, his brother had seen it. "The blood of the guardian was the only thing that could close it."

"We'll make sure to get her a giant memorial site," Millie said crying.

"Yeah," agreed Sango. InuYasha spoke.

"Thank you Kagome, you saved us all."

MCS: "That made me cry to write!"

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!


End file.
